I Always Need Help
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: "I feel like no matter where I am if I'm not with you I will always need help." I said. "Don't worry Logan. I will be there for you to give you that help you need, even when we're old and grey I will always be there to help you." "Forever?" "Forever."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this probably isn't the right time to have a new story but I was just itching to get this story up. I felt like I should take a crack at this pairing. They aren't my favorite but I feel like I should have a story with each pairing. This is also my first Angsty type story. So with that I am taking away my normal rules of no rape and death. This story might...I said might, there is a very slim chance but it might have rape and/or death in it. I'm just letting you guys know so the ones who read my other stories won't freak out if something happens. I will elaborate more in the ending authors note. P.S. I only do long authors notes like this when I first start a story but for the rest of them I barely say anything...now I'm just rambling...sorry. ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p>Have you ever wanted someone but could never have them because of multiple reasons? Thats basically my life right now.<p>

My name is Logan, Logan Mitchell, and I have a crush on my classmate Kendall Knight. A hockey head, bully, and on top of that he's homophobic. I have told my friends about him and they kind of don't like him but I can't help it. I have some classes with him and he has noticed me but it was only for help or to ask for a pencil or paper.

First period was ending and I was walking down the hallway, moving out of other students way while listening to my iPod. As I walked into second period I sighed, not wanting to escape the world of my iPod. When I sat down in my seat by the window I looked over at his seat and noticed he wasn't there. I hope he shows up soon and talks to me.

"Daydreaming about him again huh?" My best friend Camille said noticing my face.

"Shut up." I said to her, worried that someone would hear her. She knows how I feel about him and she always teases me about it, especially at times like this.

"You are so pathetic Logie. Why do you even like him?" I gave her the are-you-serious-look and she laughed.

"Why can't he just walk up to me and just ask me out?" I said, mostly to myself.

"Because he's not gay and he's homophobic." Camille said giving me the no-shit look. I reached in my bag, taking out a pen and throwing it at her.

"Hey don't get mad at me because you're in love with someone that will never love you back." Camille said, after dodging the pen.

"I hate you." I replied bitterly before the bell rang and class started.

It was about halfway through class when Kendall strolled in with his headphones blasting as he passed the teacher, handing him a note. He sat down in front of me and I tried not to squeal at his beauty while Camille nudged me in the arm.

"Hey can I borrow a pen?" Kendall asked me after turning to look at me. I almost got lost in his eyes before replying.

"S-sure." I said quickly reaching into my bag and giving him a pen.

"Thanks." He said turning back around.

Moments like this happen almost everyday and I love every single second of it. At lunch I was talking to Camille about Kendall, something I do often, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turn around to see its one of Kendall's crew members.

"Did I hear correctly?" He said.

I played it like I didn't know what he was talking about and he looked at me like I was the weirdest thing ever and then he just glared at me. When he walked away I turned to Camille and she looked…scared.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

She starts shaking her head "This isn't good at all."

"What are you talking about?"

"He heard you say that you like someone and you said him. Now you're going to be a target for them." My face paled as the last few minutes ran through my mind. I was telling Camille about my dream I had last night and Kendall was in it.

"Oh fuck, pray for me?" I asked her. She gave me a sheepish smile and nodded her head. My heart started racing, thinking about what was going to happen.

When lunch ended, as I was walking out I saw the same member of Kendall's crew talking to another member and they would look over at me multiple times. This was not good and I'm pretty sure by the end of the day I was going to have a bruise somewhere.

As I walked into Chemistry class I noticed that almost everyone there was staring at me. That's when I realized I had been outed. Some people glared and others had pity written all over there face. Yup it was clear that this day was going to end badly. Halfway through the class Kendall walked in, late as usual.

I didn't want to face him because his disgusted face would ruin the image of him I had saved in my head. When class was almost over a small white paper showed up on the corner of my desk. After contemplating whether or not I should read it or act like I didn't see it. I decided to read it.

"Meet me in the back of the school at 3."

I gulped. This was the note every gay guy got before he would be beaten to a pulp. I wanted to cry. I wanted someone to help me but I knew at this school that was never going to happen. After class I didn't want to get up at all. I just wanted to sit there forever. I slowly got up and made my way through the hall to my fourth period.

Once again, when I walked into class everyone was staring at me. This time I just wanted to hide and never come out but it was too late. I was out and everyone knew it. Most people just felt bad for me, while others wanted me to die. To be honest, now that I had been forced out by a slip of the tongue, I wanted to die myself. The whole period I sat in the back and cried to myself, not that anyone cared.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, I felt like I was about to throw up. My heart sank and my stomach twisted as I got closer to the door of the back of the school. School was over at 2:55, if I didn't go they would find me and beat me wherever I was. I would rather be beat in private then to scar someone else by the sight.

I wiped my tears and pushed open the door. I stepped out and my eyes immediately locked on Kendall. He was leaning against his car looking down. I wanted to scream when the back door closed, sealing my fate and basically telling them I was here. About 5 other guys came out of nowhere and were standing behind me and on the sides of me. I kept my eyes on Kendall and when he looked up I had to look away. Even though they were going to beat me I still wanted to keep his normal look in my head.

One of them grabbed my arm and angrily said "You know what's going to happen right?"

I gulped and nodded my head, letting the tears fall.

"Is he crying?" One of them asked.

"Yup." They all said at once.

I wanted to fall to the ground and never move again but that would just help them out.

"Guys." I heard Kendall say. They all looked at him and I had the urge to look but I didn't.

"I got this." He said.

I felt everything crash down on me at his words. The rest of the guys laughed while telling me how bad it was going to be when Kendall kicked my ass. I still couldn't face him as the guys let me go and left. When I finally glanced at Kendall he was walking over to me. I finally let go and fell to the ground, crying.

"P-please don't do this." I begged.

The closer his steps got the more I cried. I screamed when I felt hands grab my arms, lifting me up. I stood there, looking down, still not willing to change the image in my head. When he moved my head to look at him, I closed my eyes. He told me to open them and when in did all I saw was his green eyes staring at me. Then he leaned closer and connected our lips. My eyes widened in shock. I didn't know what to do. Kendall, the guy I have a crush on, the guy who I thought 10 seconds ago was going to kick my ass, is kissing me. When he pulled away he started chuckling.

"I…" I tried to say something but I didn't know what. My mind was just…mush. There was an awkward silence as Kendall looked at me and I tried to find something to say.

"Well you gonna say something or what?" He asked. I really didn't know what to say. He stepped closer and did it again. Kendall just kissed me, TWICE. He smiled at me being utterly speechless.

"You're so cute. All flustered and stuff." His words made me smile. I never thought I would ever hear him say those words.

"Oh and sorry for the note. I hope I didn't scare you too much. I just wanted to talk to you in private. I tried to get the guys to leave but once they found out you were coming they thought I wanted to beat you up. I'm really sorry about that." I didn't know what to say because all of my dreams were coming true so fast.

"Logan say something please." He said hugging me. I looked at him and told him the truth.

"I don't know what to say. Everything's happening so fast."

He smiled at me and said "Just say you want to be my boyfriend."

"Kendall you have no idea how much I want to be your boyfriend."

"So is that a yes?"

"No, it's a hell yes." He laughed at my words and kissed me again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I realized how quick this story moves in the first chapter but there is a lot more. I also would like to say that about the whole rape/death thing I like to stay away from the topic altogether but I'm going to leave it in this story just to have people on the edges of their computer chairs. (I hope) It's just an open topic that I want to have open...I think I said that already. Sorry I'm just really nervous that all you Kogan lovers might not like this but I'm new with this pairing so give me a chance please. Oh and REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please don't expect me to update everyday. I actually had this already typed up and I really wanted to post it. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>With my dreams coming true and Kendall finally being mine, my life had meaning now. Too bad I have to go home.<p>

"Hey why don't you let me give you a ride home?" Kendall asked.

"No thank you." I politely said to him. I didn't want him to see my house. I didn't want anyone to see my house.

"Hey you're my boyfriend and I'm not letting you walk home by yourself." Kendall said sternly.

I sighed, he wasn't going to let me just walk home. He smiled as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Where do you live?" Kendall asked as we drove out of the school parking lot.

My heart was pounding as I told him the directions. When we finally pulled up I looked at Kendall who didn't seem to mind my house. It wasn't my house I was scared of him seeing. It was the person in it I was afraid of him seeing. That person would be my father. I gasped when he cut off the car and undid his seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm walking you to the door." Oh no, god why? I just hoped that my father wasn't home. As we got out and walked to the front I couldn't control my nerves. I was about to lose everything I ever wanted by this simple gesture. When I opened the door I could here men arguing which meant my dad was here with some of his buddies.

"Ok bye Kendall." I said rather quickly trying to get him to leave as soon as possible.

"Wait who is that?" He said looking behind me.

"Hey the fag is here?" The man said.

Without even turning around I could tell it was my father and he was high or drunk, probably both. I closed my eyes when I saw the expression on Kendall's face change to anger.

"Bye Kendall." I said again, pushing him away lightly.

"Hey faggie come make us a snack." My father ordered. I sighed when Kendall looked past me. Something was about to happen I'm sure. When foot steps got closer Kendall reached forward and grabbed my hand.

"Get in here now!" My father yelled from behind me.

"Kendall let me go before he gets madder." I said.

"Logan what is going on? Who is he?" Kendall asked.

Before I could say anything my father spoke. "I'm his father now get the hell out of here." I pushed Kendall back a little when he looked like he was about to do something.

"Kendall just go. I'll see you later." I said finally getting him to leave. He sighed and started walking away.

"You!" My father said pulling me in and closing the door. When it slammed shut I winced a little.

"Didnt I tell you about bringing your little friends over!" I gave him a confused look because he never said that.

"Don't look at me like that!" He said.

Then I felt a sharp pain on my face. He didn't always hit me but when he did he never held back. The force of the punch made me fall to the ground, where he kicked me, knocking the wind out of me.

"Now get your bitch ass in there and make us a fucking snack!" He yelled at me, kicking me again.

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

I was laying on my bed trying to figure out what the hell I saw a few hours ago. I could not wrap my head around this. Logan always looked like the type of person to be from a loving home. But that wasn't even close to what I saw. His dad was drunk and he looked high too. I know what that looks like because my dad was like that before he left us. I sighed as I got comfortable. I just hope he doesnt get physically abused. I started to feel bad because I knew that was a possibility but I didn't want to believe it.

* * *

><p>The next day. (Still Kendall's POV)<p>

I was running late and I knew I wasn't going to get to school early enough for homeroom so I took my time. I ended up not getting there until the end of second period so I just headed straight for lunch. When I got to the table with the rest of my team they all congratulated me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For beating the shit out of that fag." My teammate Jett said. I wanted to gasp and run to find Logan but I had to keep my cool.

"Oh yeah thanks." I said to them trying not to worry. Sometimes they tend to overreact. I'm hoping they were overreacting.

"Hey Kendall me and the guys are about to go get some extra practice in before class. You in?"

"Nah." I quickly replied.

I needed to see Logan. When the team was gone I looked around the cafeteria for him but he was no where to be found. I decided to go check the little court yard in the middle of the school.

As I walked through the door I noticed it was empty. I was about to turn around and leave when I heard a sob. I walked in the direction where I heard it from. It led me to a corner behind some bushes.

"Logan?" I asked him.

When he looked up I gasped. He had a black eye and a busted lip. When he saw it was me he stood up and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him protectively as he cried on my chest. After about 5 minutes his crying was stopping. That's when I took the opportunity to ask him.

"Logan who did this to you?" He mumbled something but I didn't hear him clearly. After walking to one of the tables that were here I sat him on my lap.

He sighed and said "He did."

I shook my head praying my assumptions weren't correct.

"Who?" I asked again.

"My father."

My heart pounded with rage, my fists clenched, and the only thing running through my mind was killing that man.

"I'm going to kill him." I told Logan.

He grabbed my arms and said "Kendall please don't you'll just make him even madder. I should have been quicker when he asked me to do stuff." I looked at him like he was fucking crazy.

"Logan are you really blaming yourself for this?" I asked him out of shock. When he nodded I couldn't believe it.

"That's what he always says." He told me. That just gave me more of a reason to kill him.

"Logan?" I heard a female voice say from the door. We both looked at her and I recognized her as Logan's friend from English class. When she spotted us her eyes filled with….rage?

"You!" She screamed pointing directly at me.

When she walked over Logan got up to meet her halfway. He held her back and said "Camille stop he didn't do anything."

She gave Logan a confused look and said "That's not what I heard. I heard that yesterday after school Kendall beat you up."

Logan shook his head and said "Kendall didn't beat me up he actually kissed me."

Her jaw dropped as he looked at me. I got up and walked over to him. She stared at us in shock.

"Wait." She said holding a hand up.

"If Kendall didn't do that to you then who did?"

Logan sighed and said "My father."

I could see Camille start to feel the same way I did.

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

Logan looked terrified. "Camille please can you guys just leave this alone?"

I shook my head. I wasn't letting this go and neither was Camille.

"Logan we can't let this go. What if he does more than hit you next time?" Camille said. I knew exactly what she meant.

"You can't stay there." I told him.

He looked at me and said "I don't have a choice he's the only person left that actually cares about me."

I gave him a hug and said "You can stay with Camille or something right?" I was hoping they were close enough to let this happen. They both shook their heads.

"My parents are too strict they won't let any guy stay over past seven o'clock." Camille said.

I turned to Logan and said "I know this relationship hasn't lasted that long but I really care about you Logan and I don't want to see you get hurt. So why don't you stay with me?" He looked shocked like I had asked to marry him or something.

"Kendall I don't know?" He responded looking down. Before I could say anything Camille spoke.

"Logan are you fucking crazy? Can't you see how much Kendall cares about you? I mean, I know you guys just started dating but look at it from my perspective. From where I'm standing you guys look like you were made for each other."

Logan stood there thinking about it for a while. He sighed and was about to speak when the bell rang signaling that 3rd Period was about to begin. I finally came up with a plan.

"Logan how about we go to your house and ask your dad to apologize and then we go from there."

He nodded after thinking it through.

"Well I'm going to class. Good luck guys." Camille said before leaving. Logan was looking at the sky.

"Logan." I said getting his attention. When he looked at me he looked like he wanted to cry.

"You ok?" I asked him.

He shook his head no and said "It hurts Kendall."

I hugged him and said "Everything's going to be ok."

I knew everything was because if it wasn't I was going to make everything ok. He whimpered a little and stepped back.

"Let's get to class." I said to him, wiping away his tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG Logan's dad :O :( I felt like a jerk when I typed this though but I'll get over it. I hope you guys like this. I feel like this isn't chapter 2 but chapter 1.2. Anyway I hope people are liking this story. I'm trying to get the hang of Kogan. I'll probably update again probably by this weekend but I can't make any promises. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really don't have much to say LOL I just wish more people were reading this...**

* * *

><p>As the bell rang I let out a sigh of relief, time just seemed to move so slow. As I was walking to my locker I spotted my team surrounding someone. I could tell because they had on their jerseys. I ignored them and went to my locker.<p>

After putting my books in my locker I leaned against it and waited for Logan. I noticed the crowed around the guys got bigger. Curiosity got the best of me and I walked over. People seemed to move out of my way like they were waiting for me to show up or something. As the crowd cleared out of my way I was standing behind Jett.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around smiling at me and said "Glad you made it, apparently he hasn't learned his lesson."

When I looked past him my eyes connected with Logan's. He was on the ground crying as Wayne-Wayne grabbed him by his sweatervest, breaking our eye contact. I immediately pushed Jett out the way and punched Wayne-Wayne in the face. He fell over and the crowd moved out of his way as he looked up at me, shocked. I picked up Logan bridal style and felt him put his head on my shoulder as I turned around. Jett looked at me completely shocked. I began to leave and almost everyone was shocked at what I had just did as they moved out of my way.

As I walked to the parking lot I heard two people call my name. I turned around to see my bestfriends James and Carlos, they were both on the hockey team too but they never associated with the rest of the team like I did.

"Dude what was that?" Asked Carlos when they got close enough.

"Yeah you like punched the shit out of your own teammate." James added.

"I had to." I said as I continued to walk to my car.

James opened the passenger door for me and I gently put Logan into the car. He just turned his head sideways. I'm guessing he was embarrassed and other things. James and Carlos looked at me with raised eyebrows as I closed the door.

"Come by my house tomorrow and I'll explain everything." I said to them before walking to the driver side and getting in. They nodded their heads before walking off as I started my car.

When we pulled up to Logan's house I looked over at him and I can tell he was still shaken up by everything that's been happening. I sighed as I stepped out the car. Logan seemed out of it until I knocked on the window causing him to jump.

"Sorry." I said to him when he got out. As we walked up Logan seemed to be walking slower and slower.

"Kendall I don't want to go in there."

I turned to him and said "Why?"

I mentally slapped myself. Of course I knew why. Why the fuck did I ask that?

"Because he's here." Logan mumbled looking down.

"Logan you have to learn to face you're problems head on or things will just get worse." He sighed and continued walking forward, past me up to the door. He took out his keys and opened it. I was right behind him when he began walking in. As soon as the door shut the man emerged from what looked like the basement door. He was about to say something to Logan but his eyes drifted to me.

"Why the fuck are you in my house?"

I must say I didn't expect him to be nice but damn. I was about to say something back but Logan pulled me down the hall to his room and closed the door.

"Why'd you do that? I was about to tell him off." I said to Logan. He looked down and mumbled a sorry.

I kissed his bruised cheek and said "There's no need to be sorry. I'm sure it was for the best." He smiled at me but then there was someone banging on the door.

"Logan open this damn door NOW!" The door wasn't locked so I didn't see why he was banging on the door.

Logan walked over to the door and opened it while saying "The door wasn't locke-" He was cut off when he was punched, falling to the floor. Rage flowed through me as I ran over to him, I quickly moved him from the doorway before facing the man who dared called himself Logan's father.

"Get the fuck out of my house you bit-" I cut him off the same way he cut Logan off.

As he fell to the floor he tried to grab the end table that was in the hall but failed. I slammed the door and locked it before going to Logan.

"You ok?" I asked sitting him up. He nodded his head before rubbing his cheek.

"Why does he hate me Kendall?" I honestly didn't know how to answer that. He started to cry when he saw I didn't know the answer.

"Hey we don't have time for crying. Right now you need to pack your things, we're leaving." He nodded before getting up and going to his closet. He handed me a bag and asked me to empty the dresser drawers. As I emptied the wooden dresser there was more banging on the door.

"Face me like a man you blonde haired bitch!"

I was about to respond when Logan shushed me and gestured for me to get back to packing as he grabbed stuff off his shelves and put them into a bag. The whole time we packed Logan's father was banging on the door and screaming random things at us, mostly me.

When we finished I looked at Logan and said "You ready?" He nodded after looking around. I was surprised at how he managed to pack almost everything. We had three bags; two bags were in my hands and one was in his.

"How are we gonna leave?" He asked.

I sat the bags down and was about to open it and fight Logan's dad when Logan grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the window. I sighed as I grabbed the bags again and followed him out the window. I really wanted to fight that man. We snuck to the front of the house and made a mad dash to my car.

When we reached it I opened the back door and put the bags in. As I started the car and Logan got in, the man I hated came running out yelling. Before he could even get close we pulled off, speeding down the street. I looked over at Logan and he was crying. I reached over and rubbed his back, knowing this was a tuff time for him.

As we pulled into my driveway I looked over at Logan, who had been quietly crying the whole ride no matter what I did. I got out of the car and grabbed the bags. I noticed that he didn't move an inch he just continued to cry. I sighed and sat the bags back in the car I could get them later on. I walked around to Logan's door and opened it. He almost fell out but I caught him in time. He didn't seem to care that much, he simple leaned the other way.

"Come on Logan." I said trying to get him to get out.

He shook his head and stayed put. I sighed he was going to make me do this. I closed the door and walked back around to get the bags. When I looked at him he was leaning against the door again. I grabbed the bags and went to the front door. I opened it and put the bags inside.

"What are those?" My little sister Katie asked from the couch.

"Bags." I said turning around and heading back out the door.

When I stopped in front of Logan's door again I knocked on it, getting his attention. He looked up at me and my heart broke. He had tears streaming down his face and the sight just made me feel so bad all I wanted to make him smile immediately to take the pain away from my heart as well as his. I opened the door and he looked away from me. I sighed and picked him up, bridal style, since he turned his whole body away from me. He squealed and wrapped his arms around my neck. I closed the door with my foot. As I walked into the house I saw Katie standing up and I knew she was going to ask me questions.

"Who is that?" Was her first question.

"A person." I responded walking to the steps after closing the front door.

"Why are you carrying him?"

"Because I can." I responded again with a small duh at the end. She started following me upstairs.

"What's his name?"

"Are those his bags?"

"Why won't you answer me?"

I sat Logan down on my bed and turned to her. "Katie shut up and go back down stairs." She stomped her way back downstairs trying to show how mad she was.

"I'm telling mom!" She screamed.

I closed my door not wanting to hear her voice and turned to Logan. He was looking down. I kneeled in front of him and grabbed his hands.

"Logan." I said getting his attention. He looked at me and I could see fear and sadness in his eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine now. You don't have to worry about him anymore ok." He nodded his head and sighed. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and when I moved away he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart he smiled at me. I smiled back seeing that he was calm now.

"Kendall!" I heard my mom call from downstairs. I sighed and stood up.

"Should I come with you?" Logan asked as I opened the door.

I shook my head and said "Nah stay hear I don't know how my mom is going to react." He seemed to tense at my words.

"Don't worry she's not going to kick you out or anything. She's not like that and besides if you go I'm going with you." He looked at me like I was crazy which made me laugh as I walked down the steps.

"Kendall is what Katie told me true. Did you bring someone in here?" My mom asked me the second I stepped into the kitchen.

"Katie is just mad because I wouldn't answer her questions." I said glaring at her.

"You're not answering my question. Did you bring someone in here with you?" My mom said.

"Yes mom but listen-"

"Kendall you know the rules about having guest over."

"Yes I know you have to meet them but mom he was really hurt."

"He? What's his name?"

"His name is Logan and he has been through some stuff."

"And you think you can help him?"

I nodded my head.

"Kendall you can't just bring home random people and not tell anyone. Another thing is whose bags are those?"

"Those are his bags."

"What?" Before she could say anything I cut her off.

"He's staying here. He has to. He doesn't have anywhere else to go." She was shocked when I said that to her.

"Can you go get him please?"

I nodded my head and went upstairs to get Logan. When I got to my room he was still sitting in the same spot.

"My mom wants to meet you." I told him.

He nodded his head and stood up. I returned to the kitchen where my mom was now sitting at the table. I sat down across from her while Logan sat next to me.

"Logan isn't it?" My mom asked.

"Yes." Logan said while nodding his head. He seemed really nervous so I intertwined our fingers under the table, causing him to smile while blushing a little.

"I'm Mrs. Knight."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. So Kendall has told me that you don't have anywhere else to stay?" I was shocked at her just jumping into questioning. He nodded his head and I gave him a reassuring squeeze to let him know that I was there for him.

"May I ask why?"

Before I could say anything Logan started speaking "Well two years ago my mom died and ever since then my Dad hadn't been right in the head and he blamed me for her death. He said that if I wasn't born she wouldn't have died. She was coming to get me from school early because I wasn't feeling well. A year after that he started beating me claiming that I was being disrespectful when I didn't do anything wrong. The second he found out I was gay he beat me until I was bleeding. He made me feel worthless and I started harming myself because I started to believe it until my best friend Camille said that without me she would kill herself. She's like the only person that kept me motivated. Well, that is until I met Kendall who found out about my father beating me. He and Camille convinced me that it wasn't safe there. They also said that the beatings could get worse or he could rape me. The truth is he tried once but he was too drunk to really do anything more than just grab me but I fought him off before locking myslef in my room. If it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't be here today."

I was speechless. I didn't know any of that and then on top of that he has being bullied. That's not happening anymore even if I have to fight everyone in the school. I looked at my mom and she was crying. The sight almost made me cry too but I had to hold it together.

"I also would like to say that I would've stayed with Camille but her parents are too strict." Logan said.

My mom got up and pulled Logan into a hug while saying "Logan honey you can stay here as long as you want. Your life has been hard enough you don't need to worry about anything else."

"Thank you Mrs. Knight." Logan said pulling away from the hug. He smiled and hugged me.

"Are you two…." My mom asked gesturing to us.

"Yes." Logan said squeezing me tighter.

"Don't worry mom we won't be doing whatever you're thinking about." I told her, knowing what she was thinking.

"Ok well I'm going to start dinner. Why don't you guys go get ready?" My mom said after shaking her head at me. Me and Logan headed upstairs to my room.

When Logan sat on my bed I asked him "Logan you said you harm yourself….Can I see?" He nodded his head and stood reaching for his belt.

"Woah wait what're you doing?" I asked him as he undid his belt.

"Kendall I had to find a spot where no one would see it."

I nodded my head and watched him undo his pants buckle and pull his pants down just past his thighs while he pulled his boxers up revealing many parallel scars overlapping each other. Some were older than others which were a little lighter than his skin while there were new ones that had band-aids on them.

"This one." He said pointing at a big scar. "Was from when I first started getting beat and started to feel worthless."

"It looks like it was a deep cut." I told him.

"It was. There was a lot of blood and I knew where a major artery was so I knew I didn't cut it. I sat it the tub while I wrapped my leg." He told me. I grimaced at the thought of him doing that.

"Logan can I?" I asked.

"What? Touch them?"

I nodded my head.

"Yeah." He said.

I reached down and rubbed the scars, mostly rubbing the big scar. It was hard to describe but it felt like rubbing a tooth brush over your finger tips just a little harder than that. I pulled my hand back and pulled him into a hug. When we pulled apart I leaned forward and kissed him which made him smile as he pulled his pants back up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I guess the real stuff doesn't happen until the next chapter and stuff. When he talks to James and Carlos :D REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I haven't updated this story in FOREVER. LOL look at me over exaggerating. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I added some cutesy stuff in the middle. Well, I thought it was cute. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>After dinner we went back to my room.<p>

"Kendall I must say I love your room." Logan said flopping on my bed.

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean it's like mini forest or something." I laughed at how childish he sounded.

"How?" I asked.

"Because you have light green walls and your comforter and sheets are brown while your pillows look like little green bushes and your floor is brown as well. The plant in the corner really does it though." I never really noticed it before but he was right.

"Green and Brown are like my favorite colors." I said to him.

"It shows."

"What's your favorite color or colors?" I asked him since he knew mine.

"Blue and White." He responded. I smiled imagining him in blue and white, he would look really cute.

"Hey you wanna get in the shower and watch a movie afterwards?" I asked him. He nodded his head and began to undress and I couldn't help but stare as he pulled his shirt off. I gasped when I saw the big purple spot on his stomach.

"Oh that. It's ok that's in the past now." Logan said to me. I was glad he was trying to forget his old life but I couldn't help getting mad. I gave Logan a towel and washcloth from the hall closet.

"Thank you." Logan said as he took them and went into the bathroom.

"I'm going to use the other bathroom. Do you have everything you need?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said before I heard the shower cut on.

I grabbed my things and went to the other bathroom. I made my shower quicker than I usually did because I didn't want to have Logan waiting for me. After washing up and making quick work of washing my hair, I rinsed off and got out. I dried myself off before putting on my Spider-Man pajama bottoms and red shirt.

When I got to my room I noticed that Logan was still showering so I decided to find the movie after putting my dirty clothes in the hamper. Right after I heard the shower cut off and a few minutes later Logan emerged. I was expecting that he'd be dressed but when he came out in just a towel I was a little shocked.

"Kendall can you hand me my bag?" He asked me.

"Huh?"

He pointed to the bag that was next to my foot.

"Oh." I said grabbing the bag. I was going to toss it to him but he seemed like he would break if I did. So I just walked it over to him.

"Thanks." He said, smiling. I saw a light blush covering his cheeks as he stepped back into the bathroom. Seconds later he came out in some blue, white, and grey plaid pajama pants and a blue shirt.

"I like your pjs." I told him.

"You look really cute." I added when he smiled at me.

"You do too." He said eyeing my pajama pants.

"So what movie are we watching?" He asked me.

"Um..." I said going over to the DVD rack.

"What kind do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing scary." He said.

"Abduction?" I asked him.

"With Taylor Lautner?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

I popped the DVD in before hitting the lights. We both took the brown bean bag chairs I had and moved them in front of the Tv as the movie started. I had already seen this movie but I could tell that Logan was really into it. Halfway through the movie I looked over to see that Logan was curled up into the bean bag chair, sleep. Yawning, I stood up and cut off the movie.

When I was putting everything back I heard Logan mumble something. I looked over at him and he seemed to be having a bad dream by the faces and sounds he was making. Not wanting to leave him in the chair I went over to my bed and pulled the blanket back before going to go pick up Logan and placing him on the sheets.

I notice that he was looking like he was starting to sweat so I took off his pajama pants. I was probably going to get into trouble by my mom but I didn't care because I can't sleep with pajama pants on. I just feel a little resticted when I finally lay down. I crawled in next to Logan and pulled the blanket over us before deciding to pull him closer to me and wrap my arms around him as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Logan's POV<p>

When I woke up in the middle of the night I found myself in Kendall's bed. When I moved I realized that Kendall was hugging me from behind. I leaned myself closer to him, loving the heat the way it made me feel. I felt so protected and safe in his arms as I went back to sleep.

I woke up feeling the cold air on me. I sat up, opening my eyes to see Kendall moving some things in his drawers. The sun was shining into the room making the green in his room brighter.

"Hey." I said rubbing my eyes.

He turned around with a smile and said "Hey." I noticed he was only in his shirt and underwear. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. That's a first.

"Do I smell bacon?" I asked him.

"Yeah mom is making breakfast." He told me as he walked over to his closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Moving some of my stuff over for your stuff." He told me.

"I'll help you." I said, climbing out of the bed. That's when I realized I didn't have on pants. I quickly covered myself and climbed back into bed.

"Where are my pants?" I asked him.

He started laughing as my face turned red in embarrassment.

"Th-They're right there." He said in between laughs, pointing to the end of the bed. He was starting to calm down as I put my pajama pants back on.

"Why were they off?" I asked him.

"You were starting to sweat so I took them off." He said before he closed the closet back.

"You can put your stuff in there later on." He said coming over to me.

He wrapped his arms around me and said "How did you sleep?"

"It was good. Especially with your arms around me the whole night." I said to him, smiling.

"Hey, Kendall- Ew. Put some pants on and stop hugging him." I heard Kendall's little sister Katie say. We turned to see her standing at the doorway.

"Katie what do you want?" Kendall asked her.

"Mom said to tell you that breakfast is almost ready so you and Logan should head down stairs." She told us.

"Okay bye." Kendall said, shooing her. She scoffed before leaving us alone.

"I feel the love." I said to Kendall, laughing.

"She can be annoying sometimes but I still love her." Kendall said as he put on his pants. We walked down stairs to see Mrs. Knight placing plates on the table.

"Goodmorning boys." She said to us.

"Goodmorning." We both said to her. We sat down for a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Oh my gosh!" Mrs. Knight said holding her hands out.

"I forgot to ask you if you were a vegetarian or if you were allergic to anything." She said to me.

"I'm not allergic to anything and I do eat meat." I told her. Kendall laughed a little and I realized my choice of words.

"I mean, I'm not a vegetarian." I quickly said, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Oh." She said calming down and returned to eating.

When breakfast was over I thanked Mrs. Knight as we all put our plates in the sink. Me and Kendall went back upstairs as Katie went into the living room and Mrs. Knight began washing dishes. I had asked her if she needed help but she told me that I didn't need to help her.

When we got to his room I sat on the bed and said "Why did you embarrass me like that?"

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked with a smirk on his face that showed that he clearly knew what I was talking about.

I gave him a look and he started laughing "Oh you mean what happened earlier with the whole you eating meat thing." I sighed and turned towards the window to show him I was trying to be serious.

"Oh I'm sorry Logie. I won't do it again." He said flopping next to me as I crossed my legs on the bed. He was laying down and I was sitting indian style as we both just looked out the window.

"Do you forgive me?" He said laying his head on my knee.

"Yeah as long as you promise not to make any dirty jokes like that around your mom."

"Deal." He said, smiling.

As I continued to look out the window Kendall moved up by the pillows. I was finding myself slowly growing a little tired until I heard Kendall speak.

"Hey, um James and Carlos are coming over so I can tell them about what happened." I gave him a scared look as I shook my head. They couldn't come over.

"No no it's okay, they won't hurt you. I promise." He said sitting up before I started to hyperventilate.

He moved closer and wrapped his arms around me and said "It's okay. It's okay. Calm down."

I was easily calming down with his arms around me. He cupped both of my cheeks before saying "James and Carlos are good guys and I won't let them hurt you. If they even think about it they'll be dead."

He was serious. I could see it in his eyes that he was serious. I smiled and leaned forward, connecting our lips in a passionate kiss.

"Thank you." I said when we broke apart and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Are you blushing?" He asked me, chuckling a little.

"A little." I told him, feeling my face heat up more as I got ready to say the next thing.

"You're a really good kisser." Now it was his turn to be blushing.

"Thanks." He said, smiling.

"You're blushing." I told him.

"And so are you." He said, letting go of my face.

"I know." I said trying to get it to go away.

"Well I have chores I should get done before the guys get here. You can put your things away." He told me as he got off the bed.

As I was putting my clothes in the spot Kendall left me I saw that he had an iHome with an iPod on it. Curiosity got the best of me and I wanted to see if he had any good songs on it. Luckily, he didn't have a past code on it and as I scrolled through it I noticed he had some songs that I liked. I saw the song called I like It Like That by Hot Chelle Rae and decided to let that play. As I put my stuff away while listening to it I couldn't help but sing along. When the song changed I walked back over to it to change the song but as the song played I started to like it.

When I looked I saw the song was called Put Your Hearts Up by a girl named Ariana Grande. When the chorus started I couldn't help but dance around. Every time she said put your hearts up I would make a little heart with my hands and put it up as I sung along. The song really raised my mood and made me feel so happy.

"Having fun." I heard someone say, scaring the hell out of me. I was in my own little world.

"Kendall you scared me." I told him as I felt my face become red from embarrassement, knowing that he saw me dancing around.

"Well when your finish dancing while putting your stuff away you can come down stairs and meet the guys." He told me.

"They're here?" I asked him.

"Yeah they got here right around the time you cut on I Like It Like That." He said, smiling.

"Oh was it too loud." I said, wondering if it bothered Mrs. Knight.

"No and it doesn't matter because my mom left with Katie for their mother-daughter thing today." He told me.

"Oh, well, I was just finishing up." I told him.

"Dancing or putting your stuff away?" He wondered.

"Both." I said before hanging up some more of my shirts.

I made my way down the stairs, slowly. I was slightly scared that they would do something. Even though Kendall had ensured me safety I still didn't want anything to go wrong. I walked over to them and stood there awkwardly before they noticed me.

"Oh I didn't here you come down the steps." Kendall told me.

"Hello." I said to them as politely as I could.

"Guys this is Logan and Logan this is James and Carlos." Kendall said, introducing us.

"Hey." James said.

"Wassup." Carlos said. He scared me a little when he stood up. He pulled me into a hug and I hissed when I felt pressure on the bruise on my stomach.

"Sorry." He said, quickly letting go.

"It's okay its just a bruise." I said lifting my shirt to check on it.

"Oh gosh." I heard him say.

"Now now Logan keep your clothes on." I heard Kendall say.

I glared at him and said "We talked about this."

"Yeah but you said only in front of my mom." He clarified.

"Whoa you guys already have rules." James said.

"No its just this morning my mom was freaking out about Logan maybe being a vegetarian and he said no he wasn't by saying he eats meat which I made a dirty joke out of and laughed. Later on he told me to not make jokes like that around my mom because it's embarrassing." Kendall informed him.

"Sorry again about the bruise. I didn't know." Carlos apologized, again.

"It's okay." I told him before we both went over to sit on the couch. James and Carlos sat across from us on the love seat while Kendall pulled me onto his lap in the recliner.

"So can you tell us what happened?" James asked. I looked at Kendall, silently asking who was going to say it. I was about to tell them but he spoke.

"I'll just tell you guys the whole story about us. That day Logan was outed I gave him a note asking him to meet me in the back of the school. It wasn't a note to beat him up. It was really a note for me to talk to him and ask him out. I realized that maybe that wasn't the best way to go about things because he was obviously scared for the rest of the day. When he met me out back I was trying to get the guys to go away but they wouldn't listen. Especially when they found out that Logan was going to be there. When he showed up they all surrounded him and before they did anything I told them that I had everything under control. After they left Logan was in hysterics about me not hitting him. He was definitely surprised when I kissed him. He was really speechless at that point. We talked for a while before I took him home. He didn't want me to but I insisted. When we got to his house I realized why he didn't want me to take him home. His father was abusive and controlling. He told Logan that it was his fault that his mother died. The next day I found out that everyone thought I beat up Logan. When I found him he, well, he was hurting bad. Me and his friend Camille told him that he couldn't stay there anymore. He couldn't stay with Camille so I told him he could stay here with me. Now about the whole punching Wayne-Wayne thing. I wasn't going to let him get hurt anymore even if it meant hitting my own teammates. After that we went over to his house and took his stuff from there and brought it here." Kendall told them. The whole time they kept looking from him to me. When he was finished I had one question for them.

"Kendall that's so sweet." Carlos said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm glad you helped him." James added.

"I have one question." I said, getting their attention.

"Yeah." James said.

"If you guys are on the hockey team then why aren't you-"

"Like the rest of those homophobic jerks." Carlos said, finishing my question.

"Yeah." I said.

"Because those guys are jerks and we may be apart of the team but when we're in school we don't associate with them at all." Carlos told me.

"Why?" I wanted to know.

"Because we would never hurt our own kind." James said. My eyes widened in shock. They were gay too.

"Now that you know.." Carlos said before he sat on James' lap. My eyes went even wider. Not only were they gay but they were dating each other.

"I think you guys broke him." Kendall said.

"Oh my gosh." I finally said after a while.

"Wait. If they were like this then why did you still hang around the team?" I asked Kendall.

"Because I'm the captain. I felt like I didn't have a choice." Kendall told me.

"But all of that's going to change." He added.

"So what do you think is going to happen on Monday?" Carlos asked leaning his head on James shoulder.

"I really don't know." Kendall said, rubbing my back.

"Well just know that me and Carlos have your back." James said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! The introducing of Jarlos. I bet some of you weren't expecting that. I wasn't either, it just...happened. A little inside note, I got the whole part about Logan hyperventilating and Kendall telling him that it was okay from Kendall's video with Yuma. I know that sounds weird but the way he whispered to the pig "It's okay." Was too adorable to not imagine it was Logan he was holding :3 REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I must say that this chapter went better than I imagined. I really like it. I hope you guys like it. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>When me and Kendall got to the school I my heart was racing. It had been doing this sense I woke up, knowing something was going to happen. Kendall walked me to my locker and helped me get my books before walking me to class.<p>

"Logan you need to calm down." Kendall told me at the door to my first period.

"I'll try." I told him, honestly.

"I'll be here right after second period, wait for me." He said before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

When I walked into class the four people that were there saw what happened and were staring at me. I quietly went to my seat and waited for class to start. I heard the whispers, every single one of them. The most one I heard was that I turned Kendall gay. I wanted to say something but I thought it would be safer to sit there.

When class was over I put my head up but I didn't move like everyone else not until Kendall got there. He wrapped an arm around me as we walked to our class. He pulled me as close as possible as people obviously whispered about us. As we walked into English class I reluctantly pulled away from him to sit in my seat. When Camille came in she didn't look as happy as she normally is.

She sat down and turned to us before saying "I heard some bad things about you two." Kendall nodded his head, meaning he heard them too.

"People were saying things in my first period too." I told them.

"The most I kept hearing was the you turned Kendall gay." Camille told me.

"That's ridiculous." Kendall said.

"No the ridiculous one is the one I heard. They said that Logan gave you an STD so you two are bonded for life." Camille said.

"Let me guess the STD, was it Aids." Kendall said.

"Yeah."

"Big surprise." He said.

"That doesn't even make sense." I said, thinking about it.

"Right, who in their right mind would stay with someone who gave them a disease let alone be bonded for life." Kendall said before the bell rang, signalling class was starting.

Halfway through class Kendall had fell asleep and a second later a piece of paper was on my desk. I knew it was from Camille because her paper had a flower boarder. I remember teasing her about it before she said I'm only talking about it because I wanted one. I opened the paper and smiled when I read the note.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"Why?" I quickly wrote back before putting it on her desk.

"Because I want to know. Was it in his bed?"

"Yes :)"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Logie..."

"Camille I swear we didn't do anything."

"How were you guys sleeping?"

"I was on my side and he had his arms wrapped around me." I chuckled when she let out a small gasp at it.

"No way! Did he whisper things to you?"

"No, I went to sleep while we were watching a movie and when I woke up in the middle of the night I was in the bed and his arms were around me."

She gasped getting the teachers attention as well as everyone elses. I snatched the note from her desk and hid it so the teacher wouldn't read it out loud. When everyone returned their attention to the teacher I looked over at Camille and she looked shocked. I don't know why though. I mean, she was looking for more.

"Why are you so shocked?" I wrote on the paper before giving it to her.

"Because I was just teasing. It kind of took me off guard." She wrote back.

"You don't say?"

When the bell rang we got our stuff together before standing to leave. I shook my head at Kendall when I noticed he was still sleep. I squatted in front of his desk before I tapped his forhead. His emerald eyes connected with my brown ones when he opened them.

"Time to go." I told him.

He smiled before he sat up and stretched dramatically. I felt blush come to my face when his shirt rose up and I saw his abs. He stood up and grabbed his stuff before we made our way into the hall. He held my hand as he walked me to my next class.

When we got there he let go of my hand before asking "Which lunch do you have?"

"B lunch." I told him.

"Okay good. I'll be here to get you then." He said and I nodded my head before going into class.

When it was time for lunch I moved a little slow to get to the door just so I wouldn't look like I was waiting for him. It had only been a few minutes later before he showed up and grabbed my hand. I loved that he wasn't scared to hold my hand in public. We walked in and I could tell a few people were waiting on us to arrive by the looks on their faces. We walked to the table in the back and sat their by ourselves.

A few minutes later James and Carlos joined our table before Camille finally came in. I saw some member of the hockey team looking over at us. Everyone's eyes suddenly averted to the front of the cafeteria. I looked and saw Wayne-Wayne walking over to us with Jett behind him. Wayne-Wayne had a black eye and looked mad as hell. I looked at Kendall and he saw them too. I was starting to get scared, not knowing what was going to happen. As they got closer my body got more tense. I didn't have the best of nerves in the world. When they got to the table Wayne-Wayne was glaring at me before Kendall then back to me.

"You gonna explain?" Jett asked.

"Explain what?" Kendall said in the same bitter tone as Jett.

"Why the fuck you punched me in the face?" Wayne-Wayne yelled.

"Because you were hurting him." Kendall said refering to me.

"So what?" Jett said.

"He's my boyfriend." Kendall told them.

"So you're gay now?" Jett asked.

"It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that." Camille said.

They ignored her and just looked at Kendall for an answer. He took my face and turned it towards him before bringing our lips together in a passionate kiss. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped before Kendall let go of my face. I covered my face to hide the deep redness there as well as the huge smile I had.

"Is that a good enough answer?" He said to them.

"Why the hell are you two here?" Jett said to James and Carlos.

"Because they're our friends." Carlos said.

"Why the fuck are you two even over here for?" Kendall asked.

"We just needed to cause conversation so we could do this." Wayne-Wayne said before a couple of the members of the hockey team came over.

"You fight and you're suspended!" We heard the principal yell over the intercom.

"Yeah and if you touch any of us you'll be off the team permanently." Kendall told them. They seemed to back off at that point.

"This isn't over." Wayne-Wayne said.

His words made me shiver, knowing that something bad was going to happen. Kendall wrapped his arm around me when he noticed that.

"It's okay. They won't touch you." He said rubbing my arm.

"So are we still going to practice?" James asked.

"Of course." Kendall said which made me look at him.

"I can sit in the stands with Logan." Camille said before lunch was over.

Kendall walked me back to class and when I walked in everyone was looking at me. Even the teacher was looking at me. Kendall wrapped his arms around me in front of everyone and kissed my cheek.

"See you after class." He said before leaving. A few girls were giggling when he did that as I went to go sit down. If you could die from blushing too much I'm pretty sure I would be dead by now.

* * *

><p>It was after school and me and Camille were walking through the halls to the ice rink. I was a little nervous, not knowing if something was going to happen here or not. As we made our way in the team hadn't come out yet. I sat down with Camille in the middle of the stands as we waited. A few minutes later I saw Kendall come out in his hockey gear. He came up to me and handed me something. It was his iPod.<p>

"I know you probably don't want to be here so I thought I'd give you something to help pass the time." He told me as he handed me it.

"I'm fine being here." I told him.

"Logan I know you're lying. You're terrified of being here. I can see it by the way your sitting. You should listen to this song called Lego House by Ed Sheeran. It calms me down when I listen to it." He told me.

He caught me off guard when he gave me a kiss before he went back to the locker room. Camille was texting someone so I decided to listen to the song he suggested. I scrolled through it and found the song. I put in the headphones before pressing play. The soft tune quickly relaxing me just before I saw Kendall, Carlos, and James come out. I gave a small wave when he looked up at me. I was really liking the song, even swaying a little with it.

When practice started the rest of the team came out and I saw Wayne-Wayne and Jett. I was forcing myself to relax as I watched them begin practice. I found that the song relaxed me a lot so I put it on repeat. They seemed to seperate into teams. Kendall, James, and Carlos on one and Jett and Wayne-Wayne on the other. I watched intensely as they began to play. Kendall seemed to tell people where to go and things like that. They would hand the puck to Carlos and he would speed down the ice with James blocking him.

Kendall only moved to get a better view of what was going on and occasionally had the puck. He was standing there and moved out of the other teams way as they went after the puck which Carlos had. I was looking at Carlos so much that when I looked at Kendall I had no idea what was going on. Him and Wayne-Wayne were pushing each other before James and Carlos went over. Jett soon joined them.

A second later a fist was thrown. It was Wayne-Wayne's. Kendall ducked before tackling him to the ground. When Jett went after him Carlos tackled him. Before James could do anything the coach came onto the ice and broke them up. I took out my headphones and stood up.

"What the fuck is going on here!" The coach yelled.

"This little fag here tackled me out of nowhere just because I hit his little boyfriend last week." Wayne-Wayne lied. A few seconds later the whole team agreed with him.

"That's not true!" I yelled.

"Why that's him right there." Jett said, pointing to me.

"Is that true Kendall." The coach asked him.

"What the fuck? You actually believe him. I'm the fucking captain. If anything you should be believing me when I say that he's bull shitting." Kendall told him.

"Are you telling me that Wayne-Wayne got this whole team to lie for him?" The coach asked. By now I knew something was bound to explode and I was right. It was Kendall.

"Yes! What the hell! He got them to lie for him just because I stopped him from hitting my boyfriend! I was defending him from these bullies!" Kendall screamed at him.

"You have a boyfriend?" The coach asked.

"Kendall, I think it's best for the team if you sat the next couple of games out." The coach said.

"Why? For what?"

"Because..."

"Because what? Say it!" Kendall yelled. I watched in horror as he got closer to the coach. Oh gosh I hope he doesn't lose it. The coach was silent. We all knew what he was thinking. Kendall knew it too. He just wanted to hear it.

"Fine if you won't say it then I will. You think I should sit the next couple of games out because I'm gay. You prejudice fuck! How about I one up you. I quit!" He yelled, throwing his hockey stick down before leaving the rink, going back into the locker room.

The coach sighed before he said "Does anyone else have anything else that needs to be dealt with."

James and Carlos slammed their hockey sticks down before walking off as well. I walked down the bleachers and was about to go check on Kendall when I felt somone grab my arm.

"Logan." Camille said, getting my attention. I looked at her and she gestured towards the team. Wayne-Wayne and the others were looking at me like it was my fault that Kendall left.

"Come on." She said pulling me away from them.

We went to stand outside the locker room door. A few seconds later Kendall came storming out in his uniform clothes and his jersey in his hand. I'm guessing he turned in the rest of his gear because Carlos and James came out with the same things. I knew Kendall had a temper but I didn't think it would be like this. He was fuming with anger as he walked out of the school. We all were trying to catch up to him to calm him down. He was pacing outside by his car by the time we caught up to him.

"Kendall just calm down before you do something crazy." James told him.

"James you know telling me to calm down won't do shit!" He yelled at him.

No one really knew what to do and as time went on he seemed to get madder and madder. I thought of something but I didn't know if it was safe enough to go near him. But then I told myself that it was for his safety and maybe everyone elses too. I began to walk forward getting closer to him and I could tell he didn't see me.

I was thinking if I should step in front of his path or get his attention. I chose the first one. I stood in the direction he was going to turn to and when he did he stopped in front of me. Before he could say anything I pulled him in for a kiss. I felt him relax into the kiss before we broke apart.

"Everything's going to be okay." I told him.

Despite me kissing him and telling him that, he still seemed pretty upset. I told James, Carlos, and Camille that I could handle him from here. They all went to their cars and left before we went to Kendall's car. We both got in and I had the perfect thing to calm him down. I reached for the iPod connection peace as he started the car. I saw him really calm down when he heard the beginning of the song he had me listen to as we drove home.

_"I'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a lego house. If things go wrong we can knock it down."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gosh I love that song soo much. It calms me down just like it did for them both. I just can't stop listening to it. If you haven't heard it I highly suggest it. This chapter was just going to end with Kendall saying that he quit but then I was like that's a boring ending. So I figured I would add the calming him down part to the end of this instead of it being in the beginning of the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Making this chapter took a longer time than I expected. I also didn't realize how long it was until now LOL. I just wish I had more readers of this. But don't worry I won't stop writing this. Even if there are only a few people reading it. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>When we got to the house I looked at Kendall and he seemed relatively calm as he cut off the car. I sat there and looked at him. He just stared out the window. I saw a tear slide down his cheek but he quickly wiped it. He pushed open the door and got out. I quickly followed him so he wouldn't do something dangerous. He walked to the front door and opened it in record time. He pushed open the door with more force than I expected. The loud bang scaring me a little. I quickly followd him in and gently closed the door as if it would shatter if it was closed any harder. I heard him stomping up the stairs and before I could follow him Mrs. Knight came out of the kitchen.<p>

"What was that?" She asked me.

"Kendall slammed the door." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because there are prejudice homophobic fucks in the world!" Kendall yelled before we heard a door slam.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"Well, these guys would bully me and Kendall stood up for me. Then at hockey practice something happened and the coach asked them what happened. One of the guys, Wayne-Wayne, lied and said that Kendall tackled him for no reason. He got the whole team to lie for him. The coach was so caught up in the fact that Kendall had a boyfriend that he wasn't listening to what Kendall had to say. Then out of nowhere the coach asks Kendall to sit a few games out. That's when Kendall exploded. We all knew why the coach was saying that so Kendall said that he would one up him and he quit the team. James and Carlos quit too." I explained to Mrs. Knight.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Knight said.

"Do you want to talk to him or should I?" I asked her.

"He'd probably be more comfortable with you." She said.

"Okay." I said before I headed upstairs.

I opened the door to see him laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. I didn't know which way to go about this. I know I needed to get his attention and he looked pissed off. I walked in and closed the door behind me before I went to go sit down next to him.

"Kendall." I said to him.

"There's nothing you can say that'll make me calm down." He told me. I took that as a challenge.

"What if I just ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Has this ever happened to you before?" I asked him.

"No, first time." He said.

"Well, that's why your so upset about it." I told him.

"Right." He said, sarcastically. I was getting fed up with his tone and lack of attention. I climbed on the bed and straddled his hips. That got his attention.

"Logan, what're you doing?" He said sitting up and looking at me.

"Getting your attention." I told him.

"Well."

"You need to calm down because there are people like that in this world. You shouldn't let them get to you." I told him.

"Is that it?"

"Are you calm?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then yeah that's it." I said.

"You gonna move?"

"Do you want me to move?"

"No but if someone walks in..."

"Right." I said before moving to sit next to him.

"So what're we going to do tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Maybe we could go on a date?" I asked him.

"No I meant at school and a date on a tuesday?"

"Oh, we're just going to ignore the rest of the team and does Friday sound good?"

"Great." He said before giving me a kiss.

I climbed off the bed and grabbed my books to start my homework.

"Are you really doing your homework?" Kendall asked me.

"Yes and I suggest you do yours." I told him.

"I'll think about it." He said, flopping back in his bed.

He wasn't going to do it.

* * *

><p>We were walking into the school and it seemed like Kendall's feelings were coming back because he started to squeeze my hand more and more.<p>

"Kendall." I said to him, letting go of his hand.

"Sorry." He said when he realized what he was doing.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

"Well at least you're being honest." I told him.

"Yeah and if they say something I'm hitting them." He said.

"No you're not." James said coming up and patting Kendall on the back.

"Why not?" Kendall questioned.

"Because we're not going to let you stoop to their level." Carlos said coming up with James.

"So what are we going to do for revenge?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know." James told him.

"Revenge for what?" I asked them.

"We have to have revenge! They just can't get away with this." Carlos said.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Logan, you're too nice. They can't get away with this. They'll go running around thinking they are the better hockey players." Kendall told me.

"Can you guys just play for another team?" I asked them.

"Our rivals, Jacksonville, are down the street. Maybe we can ask them to join." James said.

"They have always wanted to beat us. Maybe we can give them a few pointers about our practices." Kendall said.

"Don't you guys think that's a little harsh. I was maybe thinking just to play. Not give away pointers and stuff. I mean the championships are in a few weeks right?" I asked them.

"Even more of a reason to." Kendall told me before the bell rang.

He walked me to each of my classes as usual before we went to lunch. I had that feeling that something similar to yesterday was going to happen. Camille wasn't here today because she had a doctors appointment. We were sitting at the table in the back. I was eating my lunch but it was obvious that Kendall was waiting for them. When I was finished I looked over at him and he seemed like he was boiling with anticipation.

"Calm down, please." I said to him while rubbing his arm.

"I am calm." He lied.

"Oh really, look at the table." I said to him. His hands were squeezing the table and were red.

"I'm fine." He said letting go of the table bringing his hands to his sides.

When they walked into the cafeteria I was staring at Kendall waiting for him to do something and when he stood I pulled him back down.

"What?" He asked me.

"Don't." I told him.

"I was just going to talk to him." He told me.

"Bull. Shit." I said just before Wayne-Wayne got to the table. He had a smirk on his face as he stood there.

"Can you please just go away?" I asked him.

"Why, you fags gonna do something about it if I don't?" He said.

Kendall stood and Wayne-Wayne flinched. I had to push Kendall back to his seat for Wayne-Wayne's sake.

"What happened to you being calm?" I asked him.

"Fuck that. I'm not as nice as you. Just let me knock that smirk off his face." Kendall said, trying to move.

"No." I said still holding him back.

"Guys woop their asses." Kendall told James and Carlos as he pushed me back.

"Please don't!" I yelled when they began to move around the table. I tried to reach for Kendall's shirt or something to hold him back but I didn't catch him in time.

James stepped in front of Kendall and Carlos before he looked at me. I smiled at him and he turned to Wayne-Wayne and the rest of the guys.

"Seriously. I'm doing you guys a favor. Just leave." James told them.

"Why? Just hit me pretty boy." Wayne-Wayne said to him.

"Afraid you gonna mess up your pretty hair?" He asked James.

"Actually I am." James said before nudging Carlos and Kendall towards the table.

Carlos sat down and James sat next to him. When Kendall sat down I held his arm and put my head on his shoulder. Wayne-Wayne scoffed and turned around, leaving.

"Why couldn't we kick their asses?" Kendall asked.

"Logan." James said, looking at me.

"What about him?" Carlos asked.

"For him." James said.

"Just because he didn't want us to do it?" Carlos asked him.

"No, think about it. If we got suspended for fighting them then who was going to protect Logan." James said. My eyes widened when I realized that would be the case if they did fight them.

"Wayne-Wayne does usually swing first." Kendall said.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you." Kendall told me as he lifted my head. He kissed me before putting his forhead against mine.

"I need to listen to you more often." He told me. I just nodded my head before kissing him again.

"I think that was his whole plan in the first place." Carlos said.

"Logan we need to teach you how to fight." James told me.

"But I don't like fighting." I said to him while laying on Kendall's shoulder.

"You still need to learn." Carlos told me.

"Friday?" James asked.

"W-What? I-I never a-agreed to-"

"We have a date." Kendall told them, interrupting my stuttering.

"You can't avoid it forever." James told me.

"But-"

"I know. I know. You don't like fighting. Kendall we need to get this boy some muscle." James said to Kendall.

"He's perfectly fine." Kendall said.

"He needs to learn how to defend himself." Carlos said.

"Can you guys have this conversation when I'm not here because it's not helping my feelings at all." I told them.

"And your too soft." Carlos said poking me.

"Ow!"

"See!"

"I am not soft." I told him.

"Do you bruise easily?" Carlos asked.

"Yes. But I don't see why that matters?" I said.

"Well for one it proves that you're soft and we'll know when you and Kendall finally do it." Carlos said.

My jaw dropped as my eyes widened in shock. I wasn't expecting that at all. I covered my face to hide the redness that showed up seconds later.

"Close your mouth." James told me.

"Why are you so shocked?" Carlos asked me.

"Because I wasn't expecting you to bring that up like that." I told him.

"Why? You a virgin?" Carlos asked. My face instantly turned red and I rushed to cover it while putting my head down.

"Carlos!" Kendall yelled at him.

"What?" Carlos said back in the same tone like he did nothing wrong.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Carlos said.

"Go easy on him Kendall." James said.

"Oh my god." Kendall said.

"Why are you guys so awkward when it comes to talking about sex?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, Kendall you have never been so awkward when it comes to sex." James said.

"Why now?" Carlos questioned.

"Because, Carlos, this is his first relationship with a guy. He's never played that field." James said.

"Guys please." Kendall said.

"Just watch out Logan. Some of the girls he's been with are a little scary." Carlos said. My eyes widened in shock as I looked up at him.

"Don't listen to him. They aren't scary he's just scared of girls." Kendall told him.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are." Kendall told him.

"You kinda are." James told Carlos.

"They are just covered in gunk and stuff with sharp nails and an attitude." Carlos said.

"Look at who you're dating." Kendall said. I laughed at James shocked face when he said that.

"Says the one who complained about his eyebrows and wanted to get them arched." James said.

I gasped and said "Don't do that. I like your eyebrows."

"His last girlfriend didn't. She thought he would look much better arched. Kendall told her he would look gay." James said.

"Look at him now. Just gaying it up over there." Carlos said before he laughed.

"Carlos don't start. Shall we reveal to Logan James' alternate name." Kendall said and both of their eyes widened.

"You don't know it!" Carlos said.

"Oh yeah?" Kendall questioned.

"Shut it Knight!" James said.

"Why James? or should I say Carlos' el sexo papi." Kendall said.

"Oh my god!" Carlos said.

"You said that too. What else? Me coge más papi." Kendall said in spanish. Carlos and James started blushing furiously.

"What does that mean?" I asked him.

"Nothing! It means nothing!" Carlos said.

"The first one was Carlos' sex daddy. The second one was him saying fuck me harder daddy." Kendall told me.

"Oh." I said a little shocked.

"We should've never done it while he was there." Carlos said to James.

"I told you to be quiet." James said.

"No you didn't! You wanted me to scream your name!" Carlos said, getting the attention of some other people.

"Okay can you guys not express your sexual experiences to the whole lunch room." Kendall said.

"It was Carlos. He is a screamer." James said, smirking.

"Oh my god." Carlos said, putting his head down to hide his blush.

"See talking about your sex life isn't as easy as you thought." Kendall said to Carlos before the bell rang, signaling lunch was over. James tried to wrap and arm around Carlos but he moved away from him. James leaned over and whispered something in his ear that had them both blushing before Carlos moved back over to him.

"He just told him that if he stopped being mad they would have sex." Kendall whispered in my ear.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Its obvious. They're horn dogs." Kendall told me making me laugh before we reached my class.

* * *

><p>We were on our way home and I couldn't stop thinking about everything that was said at lunch. About Kendall not about me being a weak virgin. I tried not to show that I was thinking so much but he seemed like he was catching on. When we pulled up the house he sighed.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"This is the first time in a while since I've been home without my mom and Katie. Usually I would have hockey practice but I don't anymore." He said.

"Well maybe we can spend more time together." I said.

"Yeah it would be nice to have some alone time for once." He said before opening the door. We both got out and walked to the house. We both went to his room. He started to get out of his uniform while I just laid on the bed after taking off my shoes. I suddenly missed the comfort of the blanket and the softness.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Stretching." I told him.

"You look like a cat doing that." He said, laughing a little.

"Because it's sooo comfortable." I said to him before I looked up to see him in his underwear.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I found myself staring at him. He walked forward and sat on the bed. I felt myself blush more as I pulled my legs close to my chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said in a weird high pitched voice.

"Tell me Logie." He said wrapping his bare arm around me. I felt him close to me and we were on a bed. He was practically naked. The more I thought about it the more hotter I felt.

"Logan, your turning red." He told me.

"I-It's a little hot in here." I said.

"Well take off your shirt." He told me as he reached for my shirt.

"No stop!" I said moving away from him. I almost fell of the bed but he grabbed me.

"Logan are you okay?" He asked me. I could see him muscles flexing as he pulled me back next to him. It took him a minute before he realized what it was.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He said, moving back a little.

"It's okay." I said to him.

"No, Logan if I ever make you uncomfortable just tell me. I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable or scared about anything." He told me.

"It's not that, its just, your...um, beautiful." I said.

"What?" He said in disbelief.

"You are and you have a six pack." I said, looking at him.

He smiled and said "Is that why you wont let me see you?"

"You're better looking than me." I told him.

"Logan that's a lie. You're more beautiful than I am. If you weren't so insecure you would see that." He said.

"Kendall stop lying."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I can prove it."

"How?" I asked him. He stood up off the bed and pulled me off with him. We went into the bathroom and he closed the door to reveal a full mirror behind it.

"Kendall!" I squealed when he pulled my shirt off.

"Look in the mirror Logan." He told me.

I looked into the mirror and as if by instincts I wrapped my arms around myself. I didn't want to see my body. Kendall took my arms and held them down by my side. I could feel his chest on my back which caused me to turn a light shade of pink all over my body.

"You're beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"No I'm not." I said.

"Tell me why?"

"Because I'm awfully pale."

"You're the same skin tone as me."

"I bruise easily."

"Because you're as delicate and beautiful as a rare flower."

"I'm weak."

"You're a lover not a fighter."

"I don't have any muscle what-so-ever."

"Like I said before, you're a lover not a fighter."

"My hair is terribly thin."

"Your hair is amazing."

"I'm insecure."

"I'm here to change that." He said before he let my arms go. For some reason I didn't want to cover myself anymore. I just told Kendall everything I thought about myself and he countered it and made it something beautiful.

"You feel better?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Good." He said before he moved his hands over my stomach. I gasped when he did this.

"Your hands are cold." I told him.

"Are you uncomfortable?" He asked.

"No, but your hands are really cold."

"Then help my warm them up." He said, moving his hands lower. I gapsed when his hands came close to my pants buckle. He chuckled as he moved his hands to my pockets.

"You have to learn to trust me." He whispered in my ear.

"I do trust you. I'm just a little jumpy." I said.

"I can tell it's something else but I won't question you on it. Not yet anyway." He said before he kissed my cheek.

"You can open the door now or we can stay like this." He told me.

"I don't think your mom would like to find us in here like this."

"Like what?"

"Half naked."

"Technically I'm the one half naked. You're just shirtless. We can always be fully naked."

"Only kidding." He added when my eyes widened.

"There are a lot of things that I say that get you all scared. All around one topic." He noticed.

I reached forward and opened the door. I didn't want to talk about it right now.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight and Katie came home about an hour after the whole bathroom thing. Thankfully I convinved Kendall to put some type of clothes on so she would suspect something. We had dinner where we told Mrs. Knight what Wayne-Wayne was trying to do. Well, what we think he's trying to do. She said that she would go up to the school and sort things out. Kendall convinced her otherwise and said that he would simply join another team. Now we were in his room after we both took our showers. Kendall told me to not put on a shirt. His excuse was he wanted to see how much my confidence grew.<p>

"It's just for that. Not because I wan't to see that sexy body of yours." He said with obvious sarcasm.

"Right." I said going to hang my towel up.

"Two words Logan. Back. Dimples." He said to me.

"Huh?"

"You have back dimples." He told me.

"I do not." I said, trying to remember the last time I saw my back.

"Yeah you do." He said coming over to me.

"See." He said rubbing his hands on my lower back and placing his thumbs over the dimples.

"It's really sexy." He told me, once again making me blush before he stepped away. He sat on the bed and pulled me over to him. I ended up in his lap and he held me there by my waist.

"Kendall." I said trying to move his hands.

"Not yet. I want to talk to you about something."

"You can talk to me without me being in your lap."

"But I want to know if your lying."

"What does my distance have to do with my ability to tell the truth?" I asked.

"I want you to look me in the eyes and I want to look into yours." He told me.

"Fine." I said in defeat.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Let me be more specific. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, really."

"Let me be even more specific. What's been bothering you since lunch today?" He asked me.

I looked down, knowing what he was talking about. I didn't think he could tell I was thinking about that. He moved my face towards his and looked me in the eyes.

"I was just thinking, how many people have you been with?" I asked him.

"In a relationship or intimately?"

I looked away from him, blushing as I said "Intimately."

"Is this why you won't let me touch you in an intimate way? Because you don't know how many people I've been with?"

"That's not the whole reason."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing." I said, getting up from his lap and going to get in the bed. I pulled the blanket over me and laid down. He wasn't trying to tell me so there was no point in us continuing this conversation.

"Two." He said before he came over to me. He kneeled on my side of the bed in front of my face.

"The first one was when I was in middle school and stupid. The second one was last year." He told me.

"So what about what James and Carlos said?"

"About what? The bruises?" He asked and I nodded.

"Those guys are idiots and were just messing with you. I would never hurt you especially when we make love." He said and my eyes widened in shock when he refered to it in that way.

"What?" He asked.

"You said make love." I told him.

"I know. I don't want your first time to be just sex. I want you to remember your first time and not have it be just a blur like mine." He said.

"Aww." I said before bringing him closer to me and connecting our lips. When we broke apart he smiled at me.

"So is that all that's been bothering you?"

"Yeah, I guess I just have to slowly get use to you touching me. You are my first ever relationship." I said, smiling at him.

He climbed in the bed and hugged me from behind before kissing me on my cheek and saying "Hopefully lasting a lifetime."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I felt like this chapter was all over the place. I feel like it needs some type of organization and I'm working on that now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you guys didn't think I gave up on this because of the lack of reviews. I actually almost did but then I told myself that I'm creating my legacy on this site by my first few stories. I basically had to will myself into it. This chapter isn't much but trust me I've done some thinking and this story will get better just please stick around and don't give up on this story. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>When I woke up I noticed the sudden warmth next to me was gone. I sat up in the bed to see the bathroom light on. I ran my fingers through my hair before I got up. It was around 5am and Kendall shouldn't be in the bathroom this early. I walked to the door and peaked in to see him looking into the mirror.<p>

"What're you doing?" I asked him, softly.

"Nothing." He said.

"Come back to bed." I told him.

"Can't."

"Why not? I miss you."

"Because I'm not tired anymore, not to mention you can't miss me if I haven't gone anywhere."

"But I'm still tired and you're not next to me." I said, working my best puppy dog face I could early in the morning.

"Fine." He said, sighing as he turned to me.

"You're lucky you're cute." He said before he turned me around and we headed back to bed.

An hour later when I was woken up by the alarm I groaned, turning into his chest to block out the sound.

"Time to get up." He told me.

"No." I groaned, pulling the covers up as I slid down, covering myself with the blanket.

"Just one more day until our date." He told me.

Today was Thursday and our date was tomorrow. I really didn't know what to expect but yesterday Kendall told me that it was going to be amazing.

"Can we just sleep until then?" I asked him.

"No, I have something to do today." He informed me.

"Ugh. See you when you get home." I told him as I gave him a light hug.

"Logan we have to go to school."

"But I'm still tired."

"You say that everyday."

"Because I am tired everyday."

"Well if you didn't stay up finishing homework then you wouldn't feel this way."

"It had to be done."

"It could've been done earlier but you wasted that time hastling me about the date."

"That had to be done too."

"Well now this is the consequence." He told me, pulling the covers back.

"No." He said when I reached for them. He pulled them all the way off of the bed and I pouted.

"Come on Logie. Get up and get dressed." He said, getting out of the bed.

"Do I have to do it because I will if you're going to act like this."

"Do what?"

"I will dress you myself and I know how you get when I touch you."

"You wouldn't." I said before he climbed on the bed and put his fingers at the waistband of my pajamas. I felt my face heat up as he looked up at me and I realized he had his fingers curled around my pajamas and underwear.

"Okay, okay, stop." I told him.

"Are you going to get up?" He asked.

"Yes, now please let go of my pants." I said, moving to get out of the bed. He let go and went into the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the bed and just couldn't find the strength to get up. I laid back on the bed and wished that the blanket would just wrap me up so that I could go back to sleep.

"Are you laying back down?" I heard Kendall from the bathroom.

"No." I said, quickly sitting up.

"You haven't moved since I went in there." He told me once he came out.

"You haven't been in there that long."

"Its been almost 10 minutes."

I looked at the clock and he was right. I had been sitting here for about 10 minutes. I looked back up at him and he gave me a look. He walked over to me and picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him before he pulled my shirt over my head.

"Kendall!"

"Shush." He said as he put my shirt for the day on me.

"If you don't have your pants changed by the time I'm finished in the bathroom I will change them for you." He told me before going back into the bathroom.

I quickly got myself dressed in order to avoid anymore of him stripping me. He was happy when he came out of the bathroom to see me standing there fully dressed. I went into the bathroom and fixed myself up before I was rushed out of the bathroom by him.

We made our way downstairs to eat the small breakfast Mrs. Knight prepared us before we left.

* * *

><p>When school was over I was beyond happy. Not only was the day over and we were closer to the day of our date, I get to go home and sleep. I found myself dozing off in the middle of almost all of my classes and actually fell asleep at lunch. I got into the car and leaned my head against the window.<p>

"I hope you're not really tired." Kendall told me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Well, you know those plans I said I had today."

"Yeah.."

"Well, me, James, and Carlos are trying out for the other team. You remember what you suggested the other day?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with me."

"You're coming with us."

"Kendall-"

"Logan, please."

"Fine." I said, sighing back into my seat.

"Thank you." He said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

When we arrived at the school I saw that James and Carlos were already here. I got out of the car with Kendall and followed them into the school. This school had to be twice as better as our school. It was bigger, cleaner, and I think a little brighter. We seem to walk down hallway after hallway before we reached what seemed like the ice rink. We walked in and saw the players skating around on the ice.

"Wait here." Kendall told me.

"Unless you want to join the team too." James said.

"James." Kendall said.

"What? Kendall, the boy needs muscle."

"Leave him alone." Kendall told him before they all walked down to the rink.

I have to say that even their ice rink is better than ours. The crowd seats are even more comfortable. This school just seems to get better and better. I watched from my seat as the three of them walked down to the coach.

"Oh, you guys are here. Maybe we should discuss this in my office." He told them.

"Um, okay." Kendall said before they followed him to the locker rooms.

I just sat there quietly and watched the other players call out plays and stuff and then actually do them. They were really good and some of them seemed to move so fast you could barely see them. One of them called for a water break and they all listened.

"Hey, cutie you new here?" One of them asked me as he came to the edge of the ice.

"Excuse me?" I asked him. He had to be talking to someone behind me. I was expecting to see some tall super model chick behind me but when I turned around there was nobody.

"I'm talking to you." He said, chuckling a little.

"Don't listen to him, he's an idiot. I'm the one you'd be more interested in." Another player said as he came over. I was in shock that not one member but two members of this team were asking me out.

"No, you guys are both wrong." A third one said as he made his way over too.

"He's more interested in the blonde guy he came here with." He said, once he reached us.

"Blonde guy?" The first one said.

"Yeah, they came here together with two other guys."

"When?" The second one asked.

"A few minutes ago." I told them.

"Yeah, you two were to busy fighting over the puck." The third one.

"Oh." The second one said.

"Well this sucks." The first one said.

"I know right. All the cute ones are always taken." The second one said before they skated off.

"You seem like you've seen a ghost." The third one said to me.

"I-I...I just.."

"Just what? You seem like it's something you don't necessarily want to say. Come down here and whisper it or something."

I quickly walked down the last few steps until I reached the floor in front of the guy.

"I'm Dak."

"Logan."

"I would shake your hand but there's obviously something in the way." He said as he tapped on the glass.

"Yeah." I said, laughing a little.

"So what is it you wanted to say?" He asked.

"Is everyone on the team...you know...gay?" I asked him.

"I had a feeling that's what it was." He said, laughing.

"To answer your question I have to say not completely but some of us are. I'm bisexual and so are the other two guys who hit on you."

"Really?" I asked him, in disbelief.

"Yes, we have a few that are gay, a few that are straight, and a few that are bi."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." He said, laughing.

"I take it this is your first time hearing something like this."

"Well, yeah, I mean the other team at our school were-"

"A bunch of homophobic jerks." Dak said, interrupting me.

"Yeah."

"But, wait a minute, aren't those guys you came here with on the same team?"

"Well, they were."

"What changed that?" He asked.

"Me, actually." I told him.

"Really? Do tell."

"Well, I sort of go out with the blonde one. His name is Kendall and he was the captain of the team."

"Oh, so I'm guessing that...when the team found out about you and him, they didn't take it well and he got kicked from the team." Dak guessed.

"That's a really good guess and almost accurate, until the part about him being kicked from the team." I told him.

"So what happened then?"

"He actually got really upset and quit."

"What about the other two?"

"They quit the team with him."

"Aww, that's nice of them."

"Well, they're gay too so..."

"Oh, it was one of those moments where your like 'should I stay on this team and keep up this act or come out by quiting with my friend' things." He said.

"Yeah, kind of like that." I told him.

"I like talking with you. I feel like we're at the stage were I can ask more personal questions." He told me.

"It's not like it matters, he's going to do it anyway." A player said as they skated by.

"Um, okay." I said, getting slightly nervous.

"So are you a virgin or has he already, you know?" Dak asked me.

"No, I'm a virgin." I told him.

"Do you plan on having sex with him?" I blushed at the question before responding.

"Yes."

"Wow, really? Has he been hinting it?"

"No, not really he says he'll wait until I'm ready because he wants my first time to be special, unlike his."

"Oh, so he's not a virgin?"

"No, but he says he'll be gentle."

"That's what they all say." Dak told me.

"I'm just kidding." He said when my eyes widened in shock.

"So what are you four doing here?" He asked me.

"Well they are here to try out for your team and I'm here because he's taking me home."

"Aww, does he take you home everyday?"

"Actually, we live together." I told him and he made a confused face.

"No, it's not like weird or anything. It's just my life has been complicated and I'm staying with him."

"I'll ask more about that later. It looks like your boo is coming over." Dak said. I turned to see Kendall heading over this way.

"Hey, Logan who you talking too?" Kendall asked.

"This is Dak, he's on the team."

"Hello." Dak said.

"Hi." Kendall said.

"Well, I better get back to practice. I hope to see more of you Logan and.." He paused before he looked Kendall up and down. "...you have great taste, he's hot." Dak told me.

"Remember to tell him to be gentle." Dak said before he skated away leaving me with my face as red as can be.

"What was that all about?" Kendall asked me.

"Nothing." I said, turning to head up the steps.

"Did he just say Kendall was hot?" James asked Carlos.

"Yes, most of the team is into guys." I told them as I walked past them.

"I knew something was different about this team." Carlos said.

"Yeah, they seem more...care-free and happy." James said.

Kendall and the rest of them caught up to me at the top of the bleachers before we made our exit.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kendall said to them as we got into the car.

"So, what was that all about?" Kendall asked again.

"It was nothing. I talked to Dak about something and he simply made a comment that embarrassed me a little." I told him.

"What? Remember to tell him to be gentle?"

"Yes." I said, blushing again.

"You look like a pedophile." I told him when I noticed he had a big creepy smile on his face.

"Did you talk about us with him?" He asked me.

"Oh my god, just take me home so I can sleep forever." I told him.

"Okay, fine and I'll be gentle with it." He said, smirking.

"Oh my god."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, not much has happened in this chapter except for the cute fluff. Logan and Kendall's relationship is getting stronger plus the addition of Dak in this story. Don't worry it'll work out great. Not to mention Kendall, James, and Carlos are going to be on the rival team's hockey team. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Gosh, I have been really ignoring this story. I would've updated sooner but when I was typing it I got inspired for a different ending so I had to delete like half of it and re-do it. I think you guys are going to like it. Well, I hope so. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>"How can you just sit there and not do anything?" Kendall asked me.<p>

He had been going on and on for the past hour or so about the hockey team at our school. He was upset because they once again approached us and words were exchanged. They still didn't know about James, Carlos, and him joining the other team. I don't know how many times we had to stop Kendall from telling them.

He tended to get a little out of hand when upset. It was just normal tormenting and them calling us derogatory names. He was pacing back and forth in the room. I on the otherhand was laying in the bed, relaxing. We had decided to reschedule our date to tomorrow. A Saturday would be the best time because you can prepare on Friday and rest up on Sunday. Not to mention that was also the time that Mrs. Knight and Katie would both be out of the house.

They were doing this bonding thing that apperently was important and couldn't be missed. They were leaving Saturday morning and not coming back until Sunday evening. Everything was perfect except for the fact that Kendall was still upset about what happened today.

"Logan, are you even listening?" He asked me.

"Not really." I told him, honestly. He sighed and flopped down on the bed.

"Why can't we just transfer instead of dealing with them?"

"Kendall we've been over this multiple times. The school isn't in our district so we can't go there and the look on their faces will be worth it in the end." I told him.

"I'm just tired of dealing with all of their shit. I am so sorry that I put you through stuff like this. It's so frustrating. I don't see how you can just brush it off like this."

"Because I am looking forward to something more important than those idiots." I told him as I straddled him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh really? What would that be?" He asked as he grabbed my hips.

"I think you know." I said before moving in to kiss him.

"Guys-EW! Are you two about to kiss!" Katie said, interrupting us.

"Go away Katie!" Kendall yelled at her.

"I was just looking for my bathing suit but you seem busy sucking each others faces." Katie said.

"Did you check in the laundry room? I think I saw it in there the other day." I told her.

"Thanks Logan. I still don't know what you see in him." Katie said, refering to Kendall.

"Its a working process." I told her. She laughed as she headed to what I was guessing, the laundry room. I turned to look at Kendall and he was already looking at me.

"That wasn't funny." He told me.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." I told him. He smirked before he leaned in and connected our lips. I felt him squeeze my ass and I pulled away from him.

"Logan, you promised you wouldn't get all nervous." He reminded me.

"I know. You just need to remember your promise." I told him.

"Remember, the one about you not trying to seduce me into it until Saturday." I added.

"Don't remind me." He mumbled.

"You're tired." I told him when he yawned.

"No I'm not." He said before he yawned more. He sighed and flopped back on the bed.

"Okay, maybe I am." He said as he stretched his arms back. I giggled when I saw up his shirt. I reached out and rubbed my hands up his shirt.

"Logan, what are you doing?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said, reaching up more before pulling my hands back.

"Oh my god Kendall!" I said, jumping off of him when I felt his hard on press up against my thigh.

"What? That's what happens when you do that." He told me, sitting up.

"Look, it's gone now so come back." He said, pulling me back over to him. I climbed back on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me, smiling.

"Don't say anything." I told him, knowing he was about to say something smart. He laughed and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest as he rubbed my back.

"You're going to have to get used to it with a body like yours." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I smiled because he had his arms wrapped around me. Not to mention, today was the day of our date. I slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was finished I fixed up my hair a little before I felt Kendall wrap his arms around me and kiss my neck. I smiled at him through the mirror when our eyes met.<p>

"Hmm, may I ask what are you getting ready for?"

"Why, Kendall it's the day of our date of course." I said, smiling at him.

"It is, isn't it." He said.

"Yeah, so get ready, we've already slept too long." I told him.

"But it's only like 11am."

"Exactly. I was promised a walk in the park and I'm not walking if it's dark."

"Fine. I'll be ready in 10." He said as I stepped out of the bathroom.

After we got dressed, taking way more than 10 minutes, we headed out. We decided we were going to walk through the park, to a nice pizza place, and we were going to see a movie before heading back home.

We were walking through the park at the moment, holding hands. I was happy that the weather wasn't too cold or too hot. Everything seemed so perfect for today. We saw little kids playing on the playground and old couples feeding the birds and other animals.

"I'm glad we decided to postpone our date until now." Kendall said.

"I know right. Everything seems perfect." I said.

"Everything is perfect when I'm with you."

"That's such a corny thing to say but it was cute." I said, blushing a little.

We finally reached the pizza place and as we walked in we were happy to see that there weren't many people here. We were quickly seated and ordered a medium pepperoni pizza. We didn't really say much as we waited and took sips from our drinks.

"I'm really happy to be with you, Logan." Kendall told me.

"I'm really happy to be with you too. You don't know how much you've changed my life." I said to him.

"I...Um...wanted to tell you something." He said.

"What is it?" I asked him as I reached out and held his hand in mine.

"I-I love you, Logan." He said as he squeezed my hand. My heart soared as those words hit me. Those words that I've wanted to hear for so long.

"I love you too." I said, squeezing his hand back. He smiled at me and I happily returned it. We sat there for a moment, smiling at each other before Kendall looked around. When he noticed no one was paying attention he leaned forward and kissed me.

"I saw that." Our waitress said as she came up to us, our pizza in her hand.

"You two are so darn cute." She said as she sat the pizza down in front of us.

"Be careful, it's hot." She warned as she handed us plates.

"Thanks." I said to her, noticing her name was Betty such a classic waitress name. She smiled at us before walking away, telling us to call her if we needed something.

Me and Kendall couldn't stop smiling at each other as we ate, our hands never breaking apart. I laughed a little when Kendall got sauce on his nose which I happily wiped off with a napkin.

"Have I told you how much I love your eyes?" I asked him.

"No, not really."

"Well, I love them a lot just like I love you."

"That was really corny and I love you too."

"I know it was but I couldn't help it." I said to him as we finished the pizza.

After Kendall paid we made our way out, thanking Betty in the process. We walked back through the park, hand in hand with smiled on our faces. He finally told me he loved me. I felt like if I could burst with happiness, I would. We were about halfway back through the park, walking over the small bridge that went over a little river, when Kendall spoke.

"Hey, Logan, have I told you how much I love your face?" Kendall asked me.

"No." I said, laughing at how silly he sounded.

"Well, I love it a lot."

"Thank you for loving my face." I said still laughing at him, blushing a little as I loked down at the ground.

"Are you Kendall Knight?" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see it was a cop, two actually.

"Yeah..." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, you're coming with us." One of them said as he pulled out his handcuffs and proceeded to cuff my boyfriend.

"For what?" Kendall asked him as he tightened the cuffs.

"For breaking and entering and kidnapping." The other cop said.

"Kidnapping? Of who?" He asked.

"Of a Logan Mitchell." The cop said as he nudged for Kendall to start walking.

"But I'm Logan Mitchell." I told them.

"Well, then you're safe now with your dad." One of the cops said and I felt arms wrap around me and a sent of a familiar terrible cologne stench came over me.

"Logan, I'm so glad I found you. I thought I lost you forever. Thank you guys so much." I heard my father say. I began to try and writher out of his arms before he squeezed me really tight. I gasped when I felt that it was hard to breathe.

"We'll meet you at the police station boys." My father said as the dragged Kendall to the car. He was trying to get away from them but both of them had a good grip on him as they pushed him into the car and closed the door. I felt tears come down my eyes as I watched Kendall mouth that he loved me. I mouthed it back before the police car sped off down the street.

"I finally got you. You thought you could run away with him and everything would be fine? I knew you'd forget about me if I left you two alone for a while. That gave me just enough time to file the missing person bullshit. Now you aren't going anywhere." He said as he squeezed me closer to him. I gasped when I felt something on my lower back.

"You feel that, don't you. I've missed you so much. I can't wait to get you back home to teach you a lesson." He whispered in my ear.

"No!" I screamed as I tried with all my might to get out of his arms. I wasn't going to let him take me.

"Come on now, you're going to tire yourself out and you won't be as much fun." He said, covering my mouth.

"Unless you want it to begin here." He said, noticing that no one was in the area.

I felt tears run down my face as one of his hands moved down my front. I was not giving up. Kendall is suppose to be my first, not him. I opened my mouth to scream and his fingers went into my mouth.

I could taste the dirt and grime on his fingers before I bit down on them. He screamed and ripped them from my mouth as he pushed me to the ground. I hit the ground hard, all of the air being knocked out of me. I felt his hands on the hem of my jeans as he tried to pull them down.

I rolled over and managed to get my foot up, kicking him in the nuts. He screamed as he fell to the ground on top of me. He was a fairly heavy man and I was glad that I managed to move a little out of the way so he wasn't completely on top of me. I felt him try to grab at my shirt as I tried to move out from under him.

I heard the tearing sounds of my shirt but I didn't care. I had to get away. I managed to get one leg from up under him so I used it kick at his side. He groaned in pain but wouldn't let go of my shirt. I finally got my other foot out and began to scoot away from him, not caring that he was ripping my shirt.

Once part of my shirt ripped off I was completely free of his grip. I rolled over and stood up before I felt him grab at my foot. I quickly slipped out of my shoe, stumbling a little. I knew if I tried to run down the path he would probably catch me so I did the next best thing.

I ran over to the edge of the bridge and climbed up on the side. I turned around to see him running towards me. I closed my eyes and jumped, praying that my little bit of swimming lessons would come in handy.

I opened my eyes when I didn't feel the water on me. I looked up to see that my father had a grip on the collar of my shirt, holding me up while also choking me. I felt myself slowly rising back up as I used my hands to try and loosen the grip of my shirt. I could hear it ripping as I kicked my legs. I managed to get the shirt open enough to slip my head through before dropping down into the water.

I felt relief flow over me as I became submerged into the water and taken away by the current. I tried my best to stay a float. I was just mainly happy that I had gotten away from my father. I was turned around in the water as I came up from under the bridge to see him looking down at me.

All of the fear rushed back into me when I saw him jump into the water. As I was wisked through the water with the current I could hear the sound of what I think were river rapids. I knew that was a possibility when the river seemed to get wider and wider. I was trying my hardest to stay above water while looking for my father.

I could see that he was being pushed around with the water while trying to catch up to me. I felt like I was in a horrible washing machine as I was whirled around in the river. I felt my leg hit a rock and when I screamed in pain I was submerged in water.

Despite the pain, I continued to move, bringing myself from up under the water. I could see that I was drifting close to the banks. What I wasn't expacting was to slam into a rock. I felt the wind get knocked out of me for what seemed like the fourth time before I wrapped my arms around it.

I could see my father was drifting over to where I was and when he reached for me I squeezed so close to the rock I thought that I would have crushed my rib cage if I squeezed any harder. I felt his fingers dig into my back as he tried to grip onto me. When he screamed in frustration I realized that he didn't get me and was drifting further down the river.

I watched him as he tried to find anything to hold onto. He grabbed onto a branch that was hanging over the river and I wanted to cry in happiness when it broke and he went so far that I couldn't see him anymore. I looked over to see that I wasn't that far away from the edge.

I moved around the rock before using all of my might, or what was left, and pushed off of it. I caught onto the rocks that were on the edge and pulled myself up onto them. I crawled until I was in the grass. I knew I needed to get help so I didn't sit there very long.

I stood up and felt a sharp pain shoot through my leg. Looking down, I could see blood staining the side of my jeans. I also saw that there was a large bruise forming on my chest and I was pretty sure my back was the same. I knew if I stayed out here I would probably die.

I limped my way through the forest, hoping that I would come across some type of civilization. As I got further away from the river it got more quiet. I was walking soaking wet, bruised, and bloody with no shirt and one shoe.

I felt tears come down my face as everything started to sink in. It happened so fast. It went from me and Kendall enjoying the perfect date to my father coming back and getting Kendall arrested then he tried to rape me and now I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere.

As I walked I could hear the sounds of engines running and horns beeping. I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me but as I walked up a slight hill I came to the sight of a highway. I waved my arms, ignoring the pain as I screamed for someone's attention.

I saw a car that was driving close to me slam on it's breaks, the car behind it swerving but coming to a stop. I felt my legs give out as the person got out of the car and rushed over to me. I was finally safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh! I was really into this so if you see any errors I am so sorry. I just started typing and it got out of hand. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I promise not to take this long to update either. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I can literally here this story screaming with neglect. I am here to apologize. I have probably taken way too much time of but hey at least I'm still updating. Some people on here haven't updated in like years. I know that's still not an excuse but what can you do when school gets in the way? Well, it's almost over so yay. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>Camille's POV<p>

I was driving down the highway, on my way to the mall when I saw something or someone limping out of the forest. I was thinking they were a hobo but as I got closer I started to recognize the person. It was Logan! The second I saw him I slammed on my brakes. The car behind me swerved and came to a stop.

"What the hell, lady!" He yelled at me.

"Call 911." I told him as I ran over to Logan as he collapsed.

I saw what looked like a bruise forming on his chest and when he was faced down in the grass I saw that he had what looked like claw marks on his back. He was missing a shoe and his shirt. I had never seen him like this and I knew it had something to do with Kendall. I just hope it really didn't because they are such a cute couple.

As I kneeled down beside him I noticed that he had a blood stain on the side of his jeans as well. I rolled him over and rested his head in my lap.

"It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be fine." I told him as the other driver came running over.

"I called them and they're on their way." He said as he came over.

"Oh my god, Logan." He gasped.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"I've talked to him a few times when he was at my school with his boyfriend." The guy said.

"I'm Dak." He told me.

"Camille."

"Oh gosh, I seriously want to know what happened." He said.

I held Logan's hand and Dak reached out and held the other. Logan's eyes were closed but we could see his chest rising and lowering so we knew he wasn't dead. It took what seemed like forever for the paramedics to get here. After they loaded Logan up into the truck me and Dak got in our cars and followed it to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Is he going to be okay?" I asked the doctor as he walked out.<p>

"He's going to be fine, just some wounds that will heal overtime and a bruised ribcage." He told us.

"Oh, thank god." Dak said.

"Can we see him?" I asked.

"Well, first there are police officers that want to speak with you two over there." He told us, pointing to the cops standing by the door. The cops saw him and made their way over.

"Names." One of the cops said as he held his pen up to his pad in his hand.

"Camille Roberts." I told him.

"Dak Zevon." Dak said.

"Okay, now can you tell us what happened?" They asked us.

"Well, I personally have no idea what happened. I was just driving and all of a sudden she slams on her brakes and gets out of the car, telling me to call 911. That's when I noticed that it was Logan."

"And you?" He asked me.

"I was driving and looked over to see someone coming out of the woods. I thought it was a hobo or something but when I got closer I saw that it was Logan. I slammed on my brakes and got out of the car, yelling for Dak to call 911. I ran over to Logan just as he collapsed and I stayed there with him." I told them.

"Is that it? You two don't have any clue as to what's going on?" The cop asked.

"No, not really." Dak said.

"I don't know either but what I do know is, I haven't seen his boyfriend, Kendall, yet and those to are inseperable. They were actually suppose to be on a date." I said.

"Can you tell us about this boyfriend of his? Does he have any type of anger towards Logan or anything?"

"What are you suggesting?" I asked him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to figure out what happened."

"Kendall does have some anger issues but they only come out when someone threatens him, his friends, his family or Logan. Logan is always the one to calm him down though so he doesn't do anything stupid." I said.

"So he has anger issues?"

"Yes, but as I said before its only when someone threatens him or people he loves."

"What if the person he loves threatens another person he loves?" The cop asked.

"Look, I just told you that he wouldn't lay a finger on Logan. He loves him and would never do that." I told him, getting slightly frustrated.

"That's true, I've seen them together and they are like the happiest couple ever. I kinda envy them." Dak said.

"So just so we're clear, Kendall wouldn't do such a thing like this?" The cop asked.

"Yes!" I yelled at him. He was so fucking stupid and all I wanted to do now was see my best friend.

"Get some info on this boyfriend, Kendall and I want a full report on him now. I also want to speak with him. I want to see if he knows something about what happened." The cop said.

"Can we go now...Officer Marks?" I asked, looking at his name tag.

"Yes you two are free to-" He said and before he could finish his sentence me and Dak were already heading towards the room.

We walked into the room to see Logan was still sleep as he was hooked up to different machines, monitoring his health. I just wish he was awake so he could tell us what happened and where Kendall was.

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

"Mr. Knight." I ignored him as I paced back and forth.

"Mr. Knight, I need you to sit down. I need to ask you some questions." He said. I was in the interrogation room and I knew that there were probably people on the other side of the mirror. I knew that there was a camera in here.

"We've already contacted your mom and she is on her way. Now, I need you to sit down." He told me.

"How can I sit down knowing that that man has my Logan!" I yelled at him.

"Mr. Knight please refrain from yelling and just sit down so we can talk." I finally stopped pacing and sat down in the chair across from him.

"Now can you answer these questions for me?" He asked and I nodded.

"You obviously have some sort of relationship with Logan Mitchell, are the feeling mutual?" He asked.

"What? Like does he feel the same way about me?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course! He's my boyfriend!" I yelled at him.

"If you can't speak in a calm manner we are going to be forced to have you arrested and-"

"Okay!" I said, interrupting him.

"Have you ever forced Logan to come with you against his will?" He asked me.

"Can I just tell you everything I know so this can be over and I can get him back?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, happy that I calmed down enough to talk.

"A while back when I first met Logan I really liked him and when I found out that he was into guys I took that as my chance. We met, I kissed him, and we ended up together. When I took him home, I found out that his father was a drunk and seemed like he was abusive. A few days later when we had school, I was looking for him and when I found him, he was crying. I asked him what was wrong and he told me that his father was beating him. I told him that he shouldn't stay there anymore. I offered that he stayed with his best friend Camille but she has strict parents and what not. I knew that we had just began a relationship but I still wanted him to be safe so I offered him to stay with me. At first he wasn't up for it since that is still his father. He was all for it after me and Camille told him the possibilities of him staying there. We went to his house, which I did not break into because Logan was the one who opened the door, and packed his things. His father came storming in and punched him. When he did that I had to defend my boyfriend so I hit him before locking him out of the room. After we finished packing we ran from the house and drove to mine. We had spent everyday, since then, together. We were actually on a date when I got arrested and you idiots left him there with his father. Now I'm scared to death about where he's at right now."

"But Mr. Mitchell filed a missing person claim and later said that he believed that he was kidnapped by you."

"He's the type of person that would do something like that. I knew that he was going to try something." I began to tear up as I remembered the last time I saw him.

"And as I was in the police car the last time I saw him he was being hugged by his father." I then started to cry before I felt a hand on my back.

"Everything is going to be fine. We're going to get to the bottom of this." The detective told me before leaving the room. I tried to stop crying and fix myself up but I just couldn't seem to do it. Countless things were floating through my mind as to wear my Logan was.

* * *

><p>Camille's POV<p>

Me and Dak were sitting in Logan's hospital room, waiting. Logan was still sleep and the doctors said that they were taking him off of the medication momentarily so that he can wake up. They had most of his body wrapped up and he was still so pale. Now that he was dry it seemed like he was bruised everywhere. I knew he bruised easily but these type of bruises weren't just from him falling or something. He was beat up, badly. Dak was pacing back and forth while I sat in the chair next to Logan.

"Kendall doesn't seem like the type to do this." Dak said.

"Do you seriously think Kendall did this?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Kendall would never do this to him. I know because when they first got together Kendall was the bully of the school. At first, I was against it but when I saw the way that Kendall felt Logan, they way that he held Logan, and the way he treated Logan, it was like they had been together for years. You could literally see the love in Kendall's eyes when he saw Logan and when Logan was hurt Kendall was ready to kill that person who hurt him."

"Aww." Dak said.

"Wait. The last person that hit him was his father. What if his father came back? No, Kendall took Logan away from him. But they never got any legal documentation for him. What if Mr. Mitchell came back and did this to Logan and got Kendall arrested." I said, as I thought outloud.

"Camille, what the hell are you talking about?" Dak asked.

"Kendall took Logan away from his father because he was hurting him. What if his father came back and tried to hurt Logan?" I asked him.

"We have to tell the police." Dak said before we ran out of the room, to the last place we saw the police.

"Hey!" I yelled as the cops were leaving the hospital. They turned around and stared at us as we tried to catch our breaths.

"Come on kids, spit it out." One of them said.

"I have a theory as to who did this to him." I told them.

"Who?" They asked in unison.

"His father." I said.

"Explain." One of them said.

"Well, when Logan first started having bruises on him it was because his father was beating him. Kendall found out and we both told Logan that he needed to leave that house. I'm guessing that they never got any legal documentation against his father coming back. I'm pretty sure that his father had Kendall arrested and tried to take Logan." I told them.

"So, if he tried to take him, why is the boy covered in bruises and in the hospital while his father is no where to be found?"

"Because Logan is deathly afraid of his father and probably didn't want to go." I told them.

"We found out where Kendall is and we're on our way to question him now." The other cop said.

"Where is he?" Dak asked.

"He's been arrested." The cop said and Dak looked at me in shock.

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV<p>

I have been sitting in this cell for at least an hour. After the detective spoke with me they moved me here. There were other people here but they were released. I was the only one here and it was killing me. I wanted to see my Logie. To hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. I just wish I knew where he was. If he was safe.

"Kendall Knight?" One of the guards said.

"Yes." I said, standing up and walking over to the cell door.

"Oh my god, my baby." My mom said as she came over to me. She kissed my forehead through the bars.

"Let him out!" She yelled at the man. He quickly took out his keys and opened the door. My mom came in and gave me a proper hug.

"They wouldn't tell me what happened over the phone and I rushed here as fast as I could." She told me.

"Where's Logan?" Katie said from behind my mom.

"I don't know." I told her.

"I think I can answer that." Someone said. I looked past my mom and Katie to see a police officer standing there.

"What? Where is he?" I asked him.

"My name is Officer Marks and I know where your boyfriend is."

"Well, take me to him!" I yelled at him.

"Kendall." My mother scolded, at my tone.

"Wow, Camille was right about him." Another officer said.

"Camille? What does she have to do with this? Does she know where he's at?" I asked them.

"Her and a boy named Dak saved Logan." He told me.

"Saved him? What happened?"

"Well, we were hoping you would tell us what happened."

"I already told the detective that me and him were on a date when his father showed up out of nowhere and next thing I knew I was being arrested for apparently breaking and entering along wiht kidnapping." I told him.

"Kidnapping? Of who?" My mom asked.

"They said I kidnapped Logan." I said.

"Is that all you know?" He asked.

"Yes, now where is he?" I asked.

"He's in the hospital." He told me and everyone, including me, gapsed. Logan was in the hospital. I instantly knew his father was behind this. That man was set on ruining his life along with others.

"Can you please show us the way?" My mother asked them and they nodded before we left.

When we pulled up to the hospital I jumped out of the car and ran for the entrance. I ran up to the lady at the desk and she jumped slightly in surprise.

"Can I help you?" She asked me.

"I'm here for Logan Mitchell." I told her.

"Relationship?" She asked. I was about to go off on her but the police officers showed up.

"He's with us." They told her.

"Go ahead." She told us and we all quickly rushed to his room.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I saw him laying in the bed. He was wrapped up in different places and so pale. There was a doctor in the room and before we could even asked he told us that Logan was going to be fine. I went over to Camille and Dak, who was sitting in the chairs, and gave them both a hug for saving him.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Katie asked.

"All we can do is wait for Logan to wake up and explain what happened." My mom told her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A lot of line breaks lol. I just thought the jumping of POVs would add to the suspense. I was going to have Logan wake up in this chapter but I had a second thought. Don't worry he'll wake up next chapter. I don't want to be that author that takes months for someone to wake up. It sort of takes away from the story, you know? Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I haven't updated this story in so long. Thank you to everyone who stuck around for it. I can now ease your agony (or cause you more pain, depends on how you look at it) by telling you that this is the last chapter. I'm sorry this is ending so abruptly but I lost interest in it. But don't worry it's not too bad of an ending. It even has and Epilogue. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind<p>

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done

I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

and out of all these things I've done

I will love you better now

I have been listening to this song on repeat for who knows how long. I think everyone else can hear it but I didn't care. I've been laying by Logan's side since we got here and I'm not moving until he wakes up. I held his hand in mine and waited. Whenever my mom was in the room she would be next to me, rubbing my back.

James and Carlos arrived about an hour after we got here. Camille and Dak told them what happened and now we were all in here waiting. The only times I would get up was when I had to use the bathroom. I don't know how much time has passed but I know that the longer I waited, the longer my heart was hurting. I felt someone squeeze my hand and I was about to tell my mom to stop but I realized that it was my other hand. I shot up, my iPod falling to the ground. Everyone moved around Logan as he began to stir awake. I gave his hand a light squeeze and when he squeezed back my heart fluttered.

"K-Kendall?" He said before really opening his eyes. When he did, he sat up and we hugged. I never wanted to let him go again. I felt tears come to my eyes when he began to cry. I rubbed his back and said, "Don't worry, you're going to be okay."

He just cried and I held onto him, repeating the same thing over and over before the doctor came in. He wanted to check over Logan but he wouldn't let me go. I leaned away from him, kissing him tenderly on the lips while wiping his tears away. The doctor looked him over before telling us that he was going to be perfectly fine.

I could tell everyone wanted to ask Logan what happened. I did too but I knew that all he needed right now was someone to hold him and hold him is what I did. I was careful of his bruises but he didn't seem to care. We stayed like this for about an hour before the nurse came in to change his bandages. Before I could go back to holding him my mother stood up.

"Logan, I know you're hurting but we need to know what happened." Logan looked down at his sheets before he began to speak. The police officers rushing in to write down everything he said.

"Me and Kendall were on a date and while we were walking through the park the police showed up. They said that Kendall kidnapped me and they took him away. I tried to tell them that they were wrong but I got side tracked when they mentioned my father. He wrapped his arms around me and acted like he was happy to see me. Like he was really looking for me until the police left. T-That's when he tried to..."

"He tried to what?" The police officer asked.

"H-He tried to take me home s-so he could r-ra-rape me." I was about to speak but my mother shushed me. I wanted to kill that man more than anything right now.

"What happened after that?"

"He tried to take me away but I fought him until I could get away. He ripped my shirt off when I jumped off the bridge and into the water. I thought I was finally safe but he jumped in the water with me. I never knew how to swim that well but I managed to get a distance away from him before we reached river rapids. I thought I was going to die but I slammed into a rock and I caught on to it. He tried to grab me but he couldn't. From where I was, I could see the bank of the river. I made my way over to it and climbed out. I began walking, trying to find someone to help me. I came to the road and when I saw someone stop, I passed out."

Everyone in the room was shocked, even the nurse who walked in. No one knew that something like that happened, not even me. I pulled Logan in for a hug and he clinged onto me.

"He gave us all of his information so it won't be long before we find him. Don't worry son, we're going to catch that sick bastard and put him behind bars." The police officer said before they both left.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you." The nurse said before she checked his vitals and leaving as well. Everyone moved to give Logan a hug and some words of encouragement, glad that he was safe. James, Carlos, Camille, and Dak hung around for maybe an hour before they had to leave. My mom and Katie were in the cafeteria while I sat with Logan.

"You know I want to kill him right?" I asked him and he nodded his head, still looking down. He sniffed and I climbed back into his bed. He cuddled into my side and I gently rubbed his back, watching for his injuries.

We laid like this for a while and I could hear him lightly snoring against my chest, signaling he was sleep. I felt myself dozing off as I softly rubbed his back. When I woke up, Katie and my mom were in the room, sleep. My mom dozed off with her head resting against the wall and Katie was sleep in her lap.

I looked down and the second I did a pair of gorgeous brown eyes looked up at me. Logan moved so that he was closer to me and wrapped his arms around my neck. He leaned forward and connected our lips. The kiss was passionate and I could tell it was starting to grow into something more. Logan could sense it to and he stopped, leaning close to my ear.

"I want to give myself to you, Kendall." He whispered.

"You know, we were suppose to do that before all of this happened." I told him and he nodded.

"I really want to do it."

"I do to but you're hurt right now. We have tom wait until you're healed, okay." He frowned a little but he nodded.

"We can still fool around right?" He whispered.

"Of course. Just not right now. My mom and Katie are over there." I told him.

"That's right, so can you two end the conversation before Katie hears?" My mom asked, scaring us both. Logan quickly moved back down to my chest.

"Mom, I thought you were sleep." I said as she raised her head from it's slouched position.

"You think I can sleep right now. I was too worried."

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore because I'm never letting him out of my sight again." I told her and she smiled at us.

"I love you." I heard Logan say.

I leaned down and kissed him before saying, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Mitchell you may step down now." The judge told Logan. He stepped down and returned to his seat next to me. I pulled his chair closer to me and he put his head on my shoulder.<p>

"Boys! Court etiquette." My mom scold.

"No, Mrs. Knight, it's quite alright. The boy needs some comforting and I'll allow it in my court room. But thank you for reminding them." The judge said.

"I really like her." Logan whispered in my ear.

"I do too." We seemed to get the nicest judge in the world.

"I am completely disgusted by your actions. He's your own son, you sick bastard!" She yelled at Logan's father.

Well, she was nice to us anyway.

Logan's father looked down at his handcuffs as he stood there in his orange jumpsuit with a guard on each side of him.

"Let's go over the charges before I give my ruling." She said, grabbing a folder that was on her desk.

"Assault, attempted murder, attempted rape, Child abuse and neglect, and there are many more from your past. I am surprised that you aren't in jail already. It seems like you used your excuse that you need to care for your son a lot for these cases. Well, now you don't have an excuse. Mr. Mitchell, you are a sick man. I am disgusted just by looking at you. That is why you're getting life in prison without the possibility of parole. And even if you get parole you have a restraining order against you. I don't want you in the same state as your son and the Knight family. Get him out of my court room and into prison where he belongs." The judge said before she banged her gavel. Mr. Mitchell gave a weak fight against the guards before they hit him upside the head and dragged him out.

"Moving to our next case, Mrs. Knight, you would like full custody over Mr. Logan Mitchell?" The judge asked her, surprising me and Logan.

"Yes." My mom said, standing.

"Granted." The judge said, banging her gavel.

"Please take care of this boy as if he's you're own." She told my mom.

"I will, thank you." My mom said before the court was dismissed.

We followed her out of the court room and into the hallway. She smiled at us before pulling us both into a hug. Logan winced a little and she quickly pulled away, apologizing.

"So, now that you're my brother, what does that make you two?" Katie asked us and we both looked at each other and then my mom. She held her hands up in defense.

"You two can be whatever you want. Logan still has his last name so things won't be weird."

"Good." I said, pulling him in for a kiss. He giggled before wrapping his arms around my neck and closing the distance between us.

* * *

><p>As I came up from the basement with a basket of laundry, I could hear Katy Perry's song Teenage Dream playing from our room. I smiled, just knowing Logan was in our room dancing. He seemed to do a lot of that now that he's happier. He's even getting some abs from it. As I walked up the steps I could hear him singing along.<p>

"Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die." I peeked into our room and he was dancing in the middle of the room just like I thought.

The light from the window was shining on him, making him look even more amazing than he already does. I sat the basket down in the hallway before sneaking into the room. He wasn't facing the door as he danced. He started spinning around and he let out a squeal when he spun right into me. He looked up at me and before he could say anything I planted my lips on his. When we broke apart he started blushing, knowing I saw him dancing. The song changed to Owl City's Fireflies. We swayed a little to the song as we stared into each other's eyes.

"M-My bruises are a-almost healed a-and your mom and Katie are gone and-"

"Logan, what are you trying to say?" I knew what he was going to ask me but I just wanted to hear him say it.

"W-Well, I was thinking t-that maybe w-we could, um..." He stuttered as blush came from his cheeks and moved across his features. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face as he put his head on my chest. He looked up at me when he felt my chest rise as I laughed a little at his embarrassment. He glared when he saw the smile on my face.

He lightly slapped my chest before he said, "You know what I'm trying to say. Just...do something."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Kendall."

"Say it."

"But-"

"Say it."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I do."

"So...just...do it."

"Give you a kiss?"

"No." He said getting frustrated as he continued to blush.

"Logan, just tell me specifically what you want me to do."

"Me."

"Elaborate on that." I said, smiling.

"Kendall Knight, I want you to lay me on that bed and make love to me." He finally said.

"I was looking along the lines of fuck me into the mattress."

"No, I don't want that."

"Against the wall? That's fine too."

"No."

"Fine, on the floor but we're not leaving the room."

"No, Kendall, I want it to be passionate and loving touches and-"

"Like this." I said before connecting our lips.

The kiss was slow and passionate as my hands rubbed down his sides. He moaned and my tongue made it's way into his mouth. Our tongues intertwined before I rubbed my tongue on the roof of his mouth as he ran his fingers through my hair. My hands moved to the back of his thighs and I hoisted him up. He smiled as he wrapped his legs around my waist.

* * *

><p>Logan's POV<p>

I can't believe this was actually happening. I thought he was going to say that I wasn't healed enough and that I would have to wait longer than I already have. He moved us over to the bed and laid me down. I couldn't help my blush that grew as he moved his hands up under my shirt, over my stomach and up to my chest. He ran his thumbs over my nipples before he lifted my shirt up and pulled it off.

He brought our lips back together and just before it could get to where I wanted to, he broke apart and started kissing along my jaw, moving to my neck. He kissing turned into sucking and I just knew he was creating a hickey for everyone to see. His hands caressed my sides as they moved to my pants. He started to kiss and suck down my body, stopping at my nipples. He sucked on each of them before he continued down to my stomach, kissing a small bruise that was there before coming back up and connecting our lips. I reached for his shirt but he stopped me.

"Remember what I told you, this is all about you." He reminded me, taking off his shirt and throwing it across the room. I let out a moan when I felt his hand go to my growing bulge as he began to rub it.

"Kendall, please."

"Don't worry, it'll happen soon enough." He said as he wrapped his fingers around my pajama pants. He pulled them down, along with my underwear and socks. My hands instinctively went to cover myself but I felt him grab them and move them above my head. He sat back and smiled down at me.

"You're so beautiful like this."

I closed my eyes blushed harder than ever at his comment before I felt his lips kiss up my leg to my inner thigh. I suddenly started to feel like I wasn't ready for this but before I could say anything, I felt his tongue slide the underside of my length. I gasped and moaned in pleasure as my hands grabbed at the sheets.

He kissed the head before he took me inside his warm, wet mouth. I couldn't fight the urge to lace my fingers in his hair any longer. When I did it, he moaned, sending vibrations through my length like electricity. He sucked harder as he took more of me and I started to get this feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Kendall, I'm close." I warned him. Instead of stopping he took all of me into his mouth and when I felt myself hit the back of his throat, I lost it and came.

He swallowed everything I gave him before he fully pulled off. I was expecting him to come up and kiss me or something but instead, I gasped when I felt something wet against my entrance. I could feel myself hardening again as his tongue slid over my hole. He began to push in and by now I was fully hard again.

"Kendall, please." It seemed like that's been the only thing I've been saying but I've been waiting for so long that I just want him to be in me.

Suddenly, all of the sensation was gone. I opened my eyes to see him reaching over to his nightstand. He reached in the bottom drawer and pulled out lube. He pulled some into his hand and I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen. I gasped when I felt his finger slide into me. It hurt a little but I forced myself to relax. He wrapped his lips around my length and started sucking again. I barely noticed when he slid another finger in me because I felt him rub against my prostate.

I moaned loudly as he continued to rub my prostate. It was slowly killing me and I wanted him more than ever, if that was possible. He withdrew his fingers from me and I felt him began to push in. He kissed and licked at neck as he slowly slid into me. He was much bigger than his fingers and I was willing myself to relax because it was hurting so much.

I let out a whimper and he whispered, "Just relax and it's going to feel amazing." Once he was buried in me completely, he stopped and allowed me time to adjust.

"Move." I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please."

He slowly moved out before pushing in. I gasped when he hit my prostate and began to move my hips along with his. He intertwined our fingers as he thrusted with more force. I stared into his beautiful green eyes and I saw nothing but love. There was nothing in the world that was better than this feeling. This feeling of pure love between us. I knew he felt it too as he closed the distance between us.

Our tongues rolled together as he continued to thrust into me. When we broke apart, he sat up and pulled me with him. I rolled my hips as I felt his thrusts start to speed up and loose it's rhythm as he sucked on my neck. His assault on my prostate had my body going numb as I clung to him. I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach again and before I could warn him, he rammed into my prostate again, making me lose it.

I painted our stomachs with my cum as I felt him cum in me with a sharp suck on my neck. If there wasn't a hickey there before, there was one now. We collapsed on the bed and almost simultaneously we heard a loud booming sound. I clung to him protectively, even though he was basically covering me.

"What the hell was that?" He asked me.

"I don't know." He slowly pulled out of me and sat up and looked around. I sat up and looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of order and now that I thin about it, it sounded like it came from outside. Kendall climbed off of the bed and randomly grabbed some underwear and put them on.

I blushed as he walked out of the bedroom in my underwear. I gasped when I heard a loud bang from the hallway. I quickly scrambled for the sheets before I saw Kendall peak his head back in the room.

"Relax, I tripped over the basket I left in the hall."

He picked up said basket and tossed it in the room before continuing down the hall. As I heard him walking down the steps, I got up off the bed, wrapping the sheets around me, and looked out the window. I noticed that the neighbors were coming out of their houses. I jumped when I heard a loud noise, slowly registering that it's Kendall's laugh. I can hear him coming up the steps and he stops when he sees me.

"You look so beautiful right now." I couldn't help but blush before curiosity kicked back in.

"What happened?"

"We knocked the power out."

"What? How?" I asked, frantically and he just shrugged.

"Not literally but that's what we're going with. Our sex was so good, it knocked the lights out." He said, smirking.

"In the whole neighborhood?" I asked, gesturing to the window.

"Shit, really?" He looked out the window and started laughing again as I sat back on the bed, slightly wincing. He came over to me and connected our lips.

"Sorry for that."

"It's fine. I knew it was going to happen anyway. It's not as painful as I thought."

"Ha, wait until tomorrow. You'll be feeling it." I ignored him and scooted back on the bed until I was against the headboard. Kendall stopped looking out the window and jumped on the bed, flopping next to me.

"Should we go outside?" Before I could answer his eyes widened.

"No, nevermind, I forgot about the cuddling afterwards." I smiled at his adorableness and waved him off.

"It's fine, besides we have a pretty good reason. We did knock out the power in the whole neighborhood."

"Damn right we did." Kendall said, pulling me close to him. I giggled as he brought our lips together in a passionate kiss.

I smiled up at him with so much love. I would've never thought in a million years I would be in this position. I never thought that everything I've always wanted was right here. He saved me from my everything. He's truly my Knight and shining armor. I know it sounds lame but I just couldn't put it in any other words.

"What'cha thinkning about in there?" He asked me as he tapped my forehead.

"I just love you so much." He awed at me before bringing our lips together again.

"I love you too." We laid there for a while before I started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I felt a cold breeze come in from the window. I sat up and noticed that the only thing that lit the room was the moonlight. Was I really sleep for that long? I turned to look at Kendall and I didn't see him. I got up and made sure the sheet was wrapped around me as I made my way to the window. I pulled it shut and noticed that Mrs. Knight's car was outside.<p>

But the house was a little quiet. I pulled on some of my clothes along with Kendall's underwear, since he had mine, and walked out of the room. When I turned the corner, I bumped into someone's chest. I looked up and Kendall smiled down at me.

"I was coming to check on you. You've been sleep for so long. I didn't know you were this tired."

I don't know why but I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close to me as a feeling that something was missing disappeared.

"Did you have a bad dream or something?" He asked me. I let him go and shook my head.

"Well, my mom and Katie are downstairs and if they see you dressed like this, they'll know what happened. I've kept them from going upstairs so they wouldn't see you."

"Is something wrong?" I asked him and he laughed, grabbing my hand. He pulled me into his bathroom and cut on the light. My eyes widened at my reflection. My hair was all over the place.

"Sex hair." He said as I tried to fix it.

"Just take a shower and come down for dinner." I nodded my head as he left before climbing in the shower.

Once I was clean, I got dressed in fresh pajamas and headed downstairs. As I walked in the kitchen, Mrs. Knight was making everyone's plate.

"Hey, Logan finally woke up." Katie announced.

"Well, good evening, sleepy head." Mrs. Knight said.

"I made meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and peas for dinner. Your plate is right next to Kendall's." I smiled as I sat down next to my boyfriend. Katie sat in front of me and Mrs. Knight sat next to her.

"So what did you boys do all day?" Mrs. Knight asked us and I had no idea what to tell her. I mean, we can't just tell her we had sex. Luckily, Kendall picked it up.

"Well, I did a bit of laundry and me and Logan listened to some music before the power went out. When I went to go see, I fell in the hallway. He laughed and then we went to sleep."

"Sounds like you two had fun."

After dinner was over, we thanked Mrs. Knight for the amazing dinner before heading back upstairs. I helped Kendall change the sheets before we laid down to watch Tv. As Kendall flipped through the channels I laid on his chest and thought about everything.

From when we first met to now. I remember when I woke up earlier. How I felt when I woke up and he wasn't there. Suddenly everything shifted and Kendall was on top of me. He was smiling but it fell once he saw my face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About?" He asked after he kissed my forehead.

"I just feel like no matter where I am if I'm not with you I will always need help." I confessed.

"Don't worry Logan. I will be there for you to give you that help you need, even when we're old and grey I will always be there to help you."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

When Kendall said forever. He meant it. After Graduation, he proposed to me and of course I said yes. Now, I'm standing at the back door of our house, looking at him in the backyard. He was smiling and laughing with our beautiful five year old daughter, Juliana, and our dog Elson. I smiled at my family before they gestured for me to come over.

Kendall gave me a kiss, his scruff brushing against my cheek as our daughter 'ewed' and his behind the dog. Kendall ran over and picked her up. She laughed as he swung her around. The dog was running around the backyard happily before he ran to me.

After we played in the backyard a bit, we went in for dinner. Kendall hugged me from behind and I couldn't stop the smile from appearing on my face.

"Need any help?" He asked me.

"I always need help."

"Well, I'm here. Forever."

"Good." I said, turning and giving him a kiss.

We both laughed when we heard Juliana groan in the background. I love my family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See not too bad for an ending right. Anyway, pictures of Juliana and Elson is on my blog, bigtimegaga . tumblr . com. I hope that no one is really upset with me with ending it and is happy about the ending even though it was sort of cliché but I feel like I sort of made up for it with the Epilogue. If you liked this story please leave a review. :D**


End file.
